You Are Much Better Than Him
by RAE-asr-jhope
Summary: "Apa sih lebihnya Taehyungie Hyung, Hyungie ? Apa yang Taehyungie hyung punya tetapi Jungkookie tidak punya ? Apa yang Tae Hyung bisa lakukan tetapi Jungie tidak bisa melakukannya, Hyungie ?" pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berjubel di otak Jungkook. Pertanyaan yang sama setiap harinya. Pertanyaan tentang apa lebihnya seorang Kim Taehyung dari Jeon Jungkook. BTS-HOPEKOOK-FANFICTION END
1. Chapter 1

**[BTS]|| You Are Much Better Than Him||Chapter.1**

_**Tittle : You Are Much Better Than Him**_

_**Author : Rae**_

_**Genre : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Hurt, Sad Romance, and Others**_

_**Rated : T, G, K**_

_**Cast : HopeKook couple from BTS as main cast, slight : HopeV and JinV, other BangTan's members**_

_**Length : Chaptered**_

_**Summary :**__"Apa sih lebihnya Taehyungie Hyung, Hyungie ? Apa yang Taehyungie hyung punya tetapi Jungkookie tidak punya ? Apa yang Tae Hyung bisa lakukan tetapi Jungie tidak bisa melakukannya, Hyungie ?" pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berjubel di otak Jungkook. Pertanyaan yang sama setiap harinya. Pertanyaan tentang apa lebihnya seorang Kim Taehyung dari Jeon Jungkook. _

_**Author's Note :**__ Mian, bukannya apdet yang "Hurt Love" malah apdet ini...Mungkin, yang hurt love itu bakalan saya delete, karena jalan ceritanya udah agak gak nyambung sama dunia bangtan yang sekarang, mian... _

_Sebenarnya saya agak maksa bikin slight HopeV nya. Why ? Because I don't like HopeV. Apapun itu tentang HopeV, sekalipun hanya tulisan "HopeV" saya pasti akan nangis. Nulis partnya HopeV di ff ini pun saya betah-betahin :D. Demi terselenggaranya/? ff ini. Kkkk~ xD *author aneh*. Okay ,No bacot from author. Enjoy it and Review Please. ^^_

_**TYPO(s), YAOI, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, RnR PLEASE ^^**_

_**#You Are Much Better Than Him-1#**_

_._

_Jungkook membuka pintu dorm perlahan._

"_Aku Pulang !" teriaknya._

"_Oh ! Jungkook-ah, waseo ?!" sebuah teriakan berasal dari dalam dapur. _

"_Ne !" Jungkook kembali berteriak menanggapi suara dari dapur tersebut._

_Jungkook melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak disamping pintu masuk._

_Jungkook baru saja akan maju selangkah ketika ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka dibelakangnya. Refleks, Jungkook menoleh kebelakang dan sedetik kemudian ia segera menyesali tindakannya yang dengan mudahnya menengok ke arah pintu dorm._

"_Hyung, kapan-kapan kita pergi melihatnya lagi ya hyung. Yang tadi itu sangat indah." Terdengar suara Taehyung dibelakangnya._

"_Tentu Tae, kita akan melihatnya lagi nanti." Dan kini terdengar suara Hoseok._

_Jungkook menggeram lirih. Ia menahan seluruh emosinya. Tangannya terkepal kuat hingga membuat kukunya memutih. Nafasnya memburu, dan..._

"_Jungkook-ah, kau sedang apa disitu ?"...inilah yang tidak ingin Jungkook dengar. Suara Hoseok._

_Jungkook mengumpulkan seluruh emosinya dan mencoba untuk meredamnya. Ia sedikit mendongak untuk menatap poster jumbo BTS yang terpajang didepannya, mencoba mencari ketenangan._

_Sesaat ia menghela nafasnya._

"_Tidak hyung. Aku baru saja pulang." Jungkook berujar tanpa menghadap dua orang dibelakangnya. Datar._

"_Memangnya kau darimana Kook ?" giliran taehyung yang bicara._

"_Bukan urusanmu, taehyungie hyung." Dingin. Jungkook berujar dingin dan segera melangkah cepat menuju kamarnya dan..._

_BLAM. Membanting pintunya dengan keras. Membuat kedua orang yang masih berdiri di depan pintu itu saling bertatapan. Tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan magnae mereka._

_**#You Are Much Better Than Him-1#**_

_._

_Jungkook menghambur keatas single bednya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal dan meremas kuat seprei putih miliknya. Ia tidak tahan lagi. Ia harus menangis, karena hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar emosinya hyungnya selingkuh. Catat ! SE. LING. KUH. ! Dengan sahabatnya sendiri, Kim Taehyung._

_Ugh...memikirkannya membuat Jungkook susah bernafas. Sesak. Matanya memanas dan air mata berbondong-bondong keluar dari kedua obsidiannya._

"_Apa sih lebihnya Taehyungie Hyung, Hyungie ? Apa yang Taehyungie hyung punya tetapi Jungkookie tidak punya ? Apa yang Tae Hyung bisa lakukan tetapi Jungie tidak bisa melakukannya, Hyungie ?" pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berjubel diotak Jungkook. Pertanyaan yang sama setiap harinya. Pertanyaan tentang apa lebihnya seorang Kim Taehyung dari Jeon Jungkook. _

"_Uljima..." Jungkook mendongak kaget. Ia merasakan seseorang mengusap rambutnya pelan. Dan benar saja, orang itu adalah Hoseok._

_Hoseok tersenyum manis pada disenyumin hanya memasang tampang bengongnya. Jungkook kaget. Sangat !_

_Jemari Hoseok terulur untuk mengusap bekas air mata di pipi Jungkook dan setelahnya ia membawa telapak tangan kanannya untuk menangkup pipi chubby Jungkook dan mengelusnya pelan._

"_Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Maafkan aku.." hoseok berujar pelan dengan tangan yang masih setia mengusap-usap pipi Jungkook._

"_Aku tahu kok Hyungie. Tidak perlu minta maaf." Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya hingga membuat tangan Hoseok tidak lagi menangkup pipinya. Ia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menangis di depan namja yang hampir dua tahun ini menjadi kekasihnya._

"_Hyung menyakitimu...maaf..." Hoseok kembali berucap. Namun kali ini dia tidak menatap Jungkook, melainkan kearah menghela nafas. Selalu seperti ini. Jungkook selalu berpura-pura setiap mereka ada masalah karena Taehyung. Jungkook selalu memotong penjelasannya dan berkata 'Tidak apa-apa kok hyungie, aku mengerti.' Dan tersenyum palsu kearahnya. Jungkook selalu memalingkan wajahnya tiap kali Hoseok memberikan penjelasan kepadanya. Dan Jungkook selalu berucap 'aku memaafkanmu hyungie. Sudah dulu ya, Jungie mau istirahat.' Sebagai akhir dari perdebatan dalam diam mereka setiap harinya._

"_Jungie..." Hoseok meraih dagu Jungkook dan membuat Jungkook menatapnya._

"_Dengarkan hyungie, ne ?" Jungkook diam. Namun tak lama kemudian, Ia mengangguk pelan._

_Hoseok menghela nafas sebelum memulai ucapannya._

"_Tadi hyung dan taehyungie pergi ke taman kota dan melihat pertunjukan biola disana..." Hoseok memberi jeda. Menunggu reaksi dari kekasihnya._

"_Lalu ?" Dan selanjutnya Jungkook bersuara._

"_Ada dua orang Army yang melihat kami dan berkata__** Lihat ! Bukankah itu J-Hope oppa dan V oppa ? Ya Ampunn ! Mereka serasi sekali !**__, dan kemudian aku dan Taehyungie saling pandang. Dan refleks, aku melepas genggaman tanganku dengannya..." Hoseok memberi jeda lagi. Jungkook masih diam. Padahal sebenarnya, di dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali menampar Hoseok._

"_Dua orang Army itu mendesah kecewa. Salah satu dari mereka berkata,__** Kurasa...J-Hope oppa teringat dengan Jungkook-sshi. Bukankah HopeKook terlihat lebih manis daripada Vhope ? **__Dan yeoja yang satunya pun menjawab __**Kurasa JinV lebih baik daripada HopeKook.**__ Dan sepanjang jalan, mereka terus berdebat antara HopeKook dan JinV tanpa tahu bahwa aku dan Taehyungie masih berjalan di belakang mereka." Hoseok berhenti bercerita. Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya, tanda ia tidak mengerti kemana arah penjelasan Hoseok barusan._

"_Lalu, apa hubungannya hyungie ?" datar. Ucapan jungkook begitu datar,_

_Hoseok tersenyum dan menghendikkan bahunya._

"_Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti apa hubungannya. Tetapi yang jelas, mereka mendukung kita Jungie..." jungkook hanya diam. Ia tidak dapat mengucap sepatah kata pun._

_Apa itu tadi ? Mengakui ? mendukung ? Kita ? HopeKook ? Real ?_

_Jungkook meraih tangan Hoseok yang kini telah bertengger manis dipipinya. Jungkook menarik peln tangan Hoseok hingga Hoseok menunduk dan secepat kilat Jungkook mencium bibir Hoseok._

_**#You Are Much Better Than Him-1#**_

_._

"_AKHH !" erangan kesakitan itu sukses membuat semua member dan kru BTS menghentikan latihan mereka dan melirik sang dancing machine yang terduduk di lantai._

"_Hyung !" Taehyung mendekati Hoseok yang tengah meringkuk kesakitan di lantai practice room. Hoseok terus memegangi pergelangan kakinya yang teramat sakit. Keningnya berkerut, menandakan bahwa ia tengah menahan rasa sakitnya._

"_Hyung gwenchana ?" Jimin bertanya dengan paniknya. Hoseok tidak menjawab. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan rasa sakitnya._

"_Hoseok-ah, luruskan kakimu perlahan." Seorang dokter pribadi BigHit memberi instruksi dan Hoseok mengikuti instruksi tersebut. Sang dokter memijit pelan pergelangan kaki kiri Hoseok dan Hoseok kembali mengerang kesakitan._

"_Tahanlah sebentar, okay ? Kakimu terkilir." Sang uisa mengusak pelan rambut Hoseok._

"_T-tapi uisa...ini...s-sakit sekali..sshhhh" Hoseok mendesis pelan._

_Kim uisa tampaknya sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal semacam ini sehingga ia malah menarik kaki Hoseok dan memijit pergelangannya dengan sangat keras. Alhasil..._

"_AKHHH ! UISA APA YANG ANDA LAKUKAN ?!" Hoseok berteriak dan..._

_Refleks tangannya menggenggam tangan Taehyung dengan erat._

_Cukup ! Jungkook tidak tahan lagi ! Matanya memanas dan air mata mulai mengaliri pipinya._

_BLAM. Jungkook menutup pintu practice room dengan kasar dan berlari keluar ruangan._

"_J-jungkook-ah !" Hoseok hendak berdiri dan mengejar Jungkook. Namun baru saja ia ingin berdiri, ia sudah terduduk lagi._

"_Kau masih belum bisa berdiri Hoseok-ah." Ujar Kim uisa._

"_T-tapi uisa..a-aku harus mengejarnya ! Aku harus mengejar Jungkook !" Hoseok kembali berdiri. Ia berjalan dengan tertatih menuju pintu._

_Saat tangannya hendak menyentuh kenop pintu, sebuah tangan lain telah terlebih dulu menggenggam kenop itu. Hoseok menatap sang pemilik tangan._

"_Hyung, jangan paksakan dirimu. Kumohon..." Taehyung menatap Hoseok dengan mata berair.  
"T-tae.."_

_GREP. Taehyung menghambur memeluk Hoseok erat. Ia menangis. Dengan ragu...Hoseok membalas pelukan Taehyung dan mengusap pelan surai dark brownnya._

_**#You Are Much Better Than Him-1#**_

_._

_Jungkook terduduk di atas rerumputan halaman belakang gedung BigHit Entertaiment. Ia duduk bersimpuh dengan kedua telapak tangan menangkup wajahnya. Bahunya bergetar hebat dan sesenggukannya terdengar sangat keras. Ia tidak peduli jika saat ini dia tengah menjadi pusat perhatian staf-staf maupun para artis BigHit lainnya._

_Yang ia peduliakn hanyalah kehangatan. Kehangatan dari seorang Jung Hoseok._

_GREP._

_Jungkook merasakan tubuhnya direngkuh dalan dekapan hangat seseorang. Seseorang yang mengusap pelan punggungnya, mencoba memberinya ketenangan._

"_Sudahlah..berhenti menangis ne ? Hyungie tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini."_

"_Hiks...Y-yoongi hyung...hiks...s-sakitt..." Jungkook semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada orang yang memeluknya, Min YoonGi._

"_Ssttt...tenanglah dan berhenti menangis, okay ?" Yoongi semakin mempererat dekapannya pada bocah yang sudah dianggapnya anak ini. Ia melirik menatap Jimin yang hanya mengendikkan bahunya._

_Jungkook menangis dengan kerasnya dalam pelukan 'eomma'-nya. Ia tak peduli apapun saat ini. Ia hanya ingin menangis, meluapkan semua emosi yang dipendamnya._

_Dan Yoongi...ia hanya bisa mengusapi punggung 'anak'-nya dan sesekali ia mengecupi puncak kepala bocah 18 tahun itu. Tak lupa ia juga menggumamkan kata-kata penenang untuk Jungkook._

_Jimin ? Ia hanya menyaksikan kegiatan kekasih gulanya itu dengan sang magnae tanpa ada niatan mengganggu keduanya sedikitpun._

_**#You Are Much Better Than Him-1#**_

_._

_Hoseok menatap tiga orang yang tengah duduk di rerumputan itu dari jendela lantai 3 gedung BigHit Entertaiment. Dua orang sedang berpelukan dan seorang lagi tengah menatapi dua orang disampingnya. Hoseok menghela nafas berat , memejamkan matanya dan memijit pelan kedua pelipisnya._

_Hoseok membuka matanya saat merasakan sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya. Hoseok menghela nafas (lagi)._

"_Lepaskan Tae.." ucapnya lembut. Membuat Taehyung melepaskan pelukannnya dan mengikuti arah pandang Hoseok._

_Taehyung terenyum miris. Sepertinya ia telah membuat dua orang terluka dalam satu waktu._

"_Hyung...maafkan aku.." Taehyung berujar pelan._

"_Untuk apa ?" Hoseok bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tiga orang dibawah sana._

"_Aku menyakiti Jungkook dan membuat kalian bertengakar." Kini Taehyung menunduk. Merasa bersalah._

_Hoseok kembali menghela nafas dan berbalik membelakangi posisinya yang sebelumnya. Membuat Taehyung juga ikut berbalik._

"_Kau tidak salah Tae," Hoseok menatap lurus kedepan dan tersenyum._

_Taehyung mendongak menatap Hoseok dari samping._

"_Aku yang membuat kami selalu bertengkar. Aku yang membuat Jungkook menangis setiap harinya. Aku yang menyakitinya dan...aku yang memulai perdebatan dalam diam ini..." Hoseok berujar pelan. Masih menatap kedepan dan senyum dibibirnya._

_Keduanya terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Hingga..._

"_H-hyung..."_

"_Jadi berhenti minta maaf pada kami. Okay ?" ...Hoseok tiba-tiba menghadap Taehyung dan itu sukses membuat Taehyung berjengit. Pasalnya, jarak wajah keduanya sangat dekat. Hidung keduanya nyaris bersentuhan._

_Sungguh ! Taehyung dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak jauh diatas normal dan ia dapat merasakan rona merah mulai menjalari kedua pipinya._

_Hoseok tersenyum._

_Oh SHIT ! Taehyung terjebak ! Terjebak dalam pesona seorang Jung Hoseok._

"_Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf Tae. Cukup tetap disini bersamaku, itu sudah cukup. Okay ?"_

_Dan setelahnya, Taehyung bersumpah bahwa pandangannya menggelap seketika. Bertepatan dengan bibir Hoseok yang menempel diatas bibirnya. Bergerak pelan menyentuh setiap bagian bibirnya. Memberikan lumatan-lumatan kecil disana. Membuat Taehyung terdiam dengan mata terpejam. Tanpa menyadari sepasang mata yang menatapnya diambang pintu._

_**#You Are Much Better Than Him-1#**_

_._

"_Jungkook-ah...ayo masuk kedalam. Hari semakin sore." Yoongi berujar dengan setengah berbisik._

_Jungkook melepas pelukan Yoongi dan menatap kosong kedepan. Ia menggeleng perlahan._

_Yoongi menghela nafas dan menatap Jimin, seoloh meminta bantua. Dan Jimin hanya memutar bola matanya._

"_Jungkook-ah, kita masuk saja. Kasian Yoongi hyung, dia tidak tahan udra dingin. Nanti dia bisa sakit." Ujar Jimin dengan nada berpura-pura khawatirnya yang sangat terlihat seperti sungguhan._

_Jungkook menoleh menatap Yoongi. Khawatir._

_Dan akhirnya...kepala bersurai hitam legam itu mengangguk ragu._

_Yoongi tersenyum dan membantu Jungkook berdiri. Mereka kembali memasuki gedung BigHit Entertaiment. Menaiki lift menuju lantai tiga. Practice Room._

_Sepanjang perjalanan menuju practice room, Jungkook hanya diam. Tak ingin bicara._

_Hingga sampai di depan pintu practice room pun, jungkook tetap diam. Tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu yang telah terbuka sedikit. Membuat Jungkook dapat melihat apa yang terjadi didalam sana. Jungkook dapat melihat Hoseok tengah berdiri menghadap cermin besar disana. Jungkook ingin masuk dan menghambur kepelukan namja tampan itu. Baru saja ia hendak membuka pintu itu lebih lebar...ia telah terlabih dahulu dikejutkan oleh apa yang terjadi didalamnya._

"_H-hyung..."_

"_Jadi berhenti minta maaf pada kami. Okay ?" ...Hoseok tiba-tiba menghadap Taehyung. Mata Jungkook sukses tebelalak. Jarak wajah keduanya sangat dekat. Hidung keduanya nyaris bersentuhan._

_Dan Jungkook dapat melihat kalau Hoseok...tersenyum pada...Taehyung. Dan ..._

"_Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf Tae. Cukup tetap disini bersamaku, itu sudah cukup. Okay ?"_

_Dan setelahnya, Kedua doe eyesnya semakin membelalak. Bertepatan dengan bibir Hoseok yang menempel diatas bibir Taehyung. Memberikan lumatan-lumatan kecil disana. Dan ...mata keduanya terpejam. Sesaat, Jungkook merasakan sesak yang teramat menyesakkan didadanya. Membuatnya terdiam ditempat. Dan Jungkook dapat merasakan bahwa...pandangannya mengabur. Kedua obsidiannya telah tertutupi oleh genangan air yang siap tumpah kapan saja._

"_H-hopie hyung..."_

_TES. _

_**TBC~**_

_Chapt.1 selesei. Review please, okay ? Mianhae buat yang hurt love waktu itu, dan makasih buat yang udah mau eview di Hurt Love, kalo mungkin aku masih bisa lanjutin yang Hurt Love, aku bakal lanjutin._

_See You Next Chapter...*ngilang*_


	2. Chapter 2

**[BTS]|| You Are Much Better Than Him||Chapter.2**

**Tittle : You Are Much Better Than Him**

**Author : Rae**

**Genre : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Hurt, Sad Romance, and Others**

**Rated : T, G, K**

**Cast : HopeKook couple from BTS as main cast, slight : HopeV, JinV, ang YoonMin. other BangTan's members**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Summary :** "Apa sih lebihnya Taehyungie Hyung, Hyungie ? Apa yang Taehyungie hyung punya tetapi Jungkookie tidak punya ? Apa yang Tae Hyung bisa lakukan tetapi Jungie tidak bisa melakukannya, Hyungie ?" pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berjubel di otak Jungkook. Pertanyaan yang sama setiap harinya. Pertanyaan tentang apa lebihnya seorang Kim Taehyung dari Jeon Jungkook.

**Author's Note :** Sebenarnya saya agak maksa bikin slight HopeV nya. Why ? Because I don't like HopeV. Apapun itu tentang HopeV, sekalipun hanya tulisan "HopeV" saya pasti akan nangis. Nulis partnya HopeV di ff ini pun saya betah-betahin :D. Demi terselenggaranya/? ff ini. Kkkk~ xD *author aneh*. Okay ,No bacot from author. Enjoy it and Review Please. ^^.

**.**

**.TYPO(s). IT'S YAOI ! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ! NO PLAGIAT ! RnR PLEASE ^^**

**~Rae Present~**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

"Jadi berhenti minta maaf pada kami. Okay ?" ...Hoseok tiba-tiba menghadap Taehyung. Mata Jungkook sukses tebelalak. Jarak wajah keduanya sangat dekat. Hidung keduanya nyaris bersentuhan.

Dan Jungkook dapat melihat kalau Hoseok...tersenyum pada...Taehyung. Dan ...

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf Tae. Cukup tetap disini bersamaku, itu sudah cukup. Okay ?"

Dan setelahnya, Kedua doe eyesnya semakin membelalak. Bertepatan dengan bibir Hoseok yang menempel diatas bibir Taehyung. Memberikan lumatan-lumatan kecil disana. Dan ...mata keduanya terpejam. Sesaat, Jungkook merasakan sesak yang teramat menyesakkan didadanya. Membuatnya terdiam ditempat. Dan Jungkook dapat merasakan bahwa...pandangannya mengabur. Kedua obsidiannya telah tertutupi oleh genangan air yang siap tumpah kapan saja.

"H-hopie hyung..."

TES.

**.**

**.**

**.You Are Much Better Than Him#2**

**.**

**.**

Yoongi dan Jimin berhenti di depan pintu practice room yang mana telah ada Jungkook di depan pintu tersebut. Berdiri mematung dengan tangan memegang kenop pintu dan mata yang menatap kosong kedalam ruangan melalui celah pintu yang terbuka.

"Jungkook.." Yoongi menepuk pelan pundak Jungkook. Namun tak ada respon dari Jungkook.

Namja manis itu masih diam dengan tatapan kosong.

Penasaran, Yoongi sedikit berjinjit untuk melongokkan kepalanya. Mengintip apa yang ada di dalam practice room melalui bahu Jungkook. Dan setelahnya...

"H-hoseok ?" kedua matanya membulat.

.

.

.

BRAKK.

Yoongi mendorong pintu practice room dengan keras. Membuat Jungkook tersentak dan terhuyung kedepan dikarenakan pegangannya pada kenop pintu terlepas secara kasar.

Yoongi menghampiri Hoseok dan Taehyung yang sudah saling menjauhkan diri dengan nafas memburu menahan emosi. Ia mencengkram kuat kerah kaos yang dikenakan Hoseok. Tangan kanannya mengepal kuat hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih.

"Apa maksudmu hah ?!" Yoongi membentak tepat di depan wajah Hoseok.

Hoseok diam. Ia masih setengah sadar tentang apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"Kau brengsek Jung Hoseok !"

BUGH.

Yoonggi memukul wajah tampan Hoseok cukup keras hingga membuat cengkramannya pada kaos Hoseok terlepas dan Hoseok jatuh tersungkur ke lantai.

Dan saat itulah, tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan kosong Jungkook. Mata Jungkook menatapnya miris.

Perih. Ya. Hoseok merasakannya. Tatapan itu serasa menohok hatinya.

Ia tidak pernah melihat Jungkook serapuh ini. Tatapan kosong dengan air mata yang mengalir perlahan, dan...bahu bergetar pelan.

"J-jungkook..."

BRUKK.

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Jungkook. Ia jatuh terduduk, bersimpuh di lantai dengan setetes air mata yang menetes ke lantai. Kosong, tatapannya masih kosong. Menunduk menatap lantai tanpa ekspresi.

"Hiks..." satu isakan lolos.

"Hiks...hiks..." dua isakan.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks...hiks..." dan kini tangisan lirih mulai terdengar dari bibir mungil Jungkook.

Semua yang ada di sana terdiam mendengar tangisan memilukan dari Jungkook.

Hoseok menatap Jungkook dengan khawatir-ah tidak, miris mungkin lebih tepat. Dan Hoseok merangkak mendekati Jungkook.

"J-jungkook-ah..."...meraih tangan Jungkook. Menggenggamnya.

"Hiks..." Jungkook menarik pelan tangannya dari genggaman Hoseok. Hoseok menatap tangannya yang baru saja di tolak Jungkook secara tak langsung.

"A-apa...maksudnya...h-hyung...?" Jungkook mendongak menatap Hoseok.

Hoseok menunduk. "Mianhae..."

SRETT.

"Mianhae ?! Hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan huh ?!" Yoongi menarik Hoseok menjauh dari Jungkook. Menghempaskannya ke kaca practice room dan kembali mencengkram kerah kaosnya.

"Kau buta ?! Kau tuli ?! Kau tidak punya hati nurani ?! Brengsek kau !" Yoongi membentak cukup keras.

"Harusnya aku tak membiarkan Jungkook mencintaimu bila akhirnya kau akan membuatnya seperti ini ! Tak tahukah kau seberapa besar penderitaannya ?! Jangan kau kira dia bocah terus kau dengan mudahnya melakukan semua ini padanya ! Katakan apa maumu Jung Hoseok !"

"Hyung geumanhae !" Yoongi diam. Melepas cengkramannya pada Hoseok dan beralih menatap namja di sudut ruangan. Menghampirinya, menatapnya tajam dan...

PLAKK.

...menamparnya cukup keras.

"Kau sama saja dengan bocah itu, Kim Taehyung !" Yoongi kembali membentak di depan Taehyung.

Yoongi mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

"Aku menyesal pernah mengenalkan Jungkook pada kalian..." ujarnya lirih.

Dan setelahnya Yoongi menghampiri Jungkook. Memeluknya dan membawanya keluar bersama Jimin.

BRAKK.

Hoseok menatap pintu yang ditutup keras oleh Yoongi.

"Aku...menyakitinya..."

.

.

.

**#YouAreMuchBetterThanHim-2**

.

.

.

Yoongi mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Jungkook. Namja manis di sampingnya ini tengah tertidur setelah kurang lebih 3 jam ia menangis.

Yoongi bersumpah ia akan membunuh Jung brengsek itu nantinya.

"Hyung..." Yoongi menoleh. Ia mendapati Jimin tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan dua gelas susu di tangannya.

"Apa dia sudah tidur ?" Jimin menatap jungkook dan dibalas anggukan oleh Yoongi sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Yoongi mengecup pelan pucuk kepala Jungkook dan beranjak mendekati Jimin yang tengah duduk di atas single bednya. Mengambil susu vanila dari tangan kanan Jimin dan meminumnya perlahan.

"Apa mereka akan baik-baik saja hyung ?" Jimin bersuara.

Yoongi menghela nafas dan kembali menatap Jungkook.

"Aku harap..." dan sebuah senyuman miris tercipta di bibirnya.

.

.

.** #YouAreMuchBetterThanHim-2**

.

.

Sudah lebih dari 3 jam lamanya Hoseok dan Taehyung saling diam di practice room. Mereka bahkan tidak bergeser sedikit pun dari posisi awal. Hoseok menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kaca dan Taehyung yang menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya yang ditekuk.

"Tae..."

Taehyung mendongak. Menatap namja tampan yang berseberangan dengannya.

"Apa aku salah ?"

Taehyung diam mendengarnya. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Aku menyakitinya lagi. Bahkan jauh dari kata sedikit. Ini terlalu dalam"

Taehyung masih tetap diam.

"Apa...ini akhirnya ?"

Taehyung mendengar nada suara Hoseok berubah. A-apa...Hoseok menangis ?

"Huh, aku begitu bodoh Tae." Hoseok terkekeh pelan dan menyeka kasar sesuatu yang berusaha keluar dari matanya.

"Aku membiarkannya menangis...tanpa bisa menghapus air matanya."

Setelahnya, Hoseok diam.

"A-apa...kau...mencintainya..h-hyung ?" Taehyung berucap pelan.

Hoseok kembali terkekeh.

"Aku tidak mencintainya..." Ujarnya lirih.

Taehyung menatap Hoseok bingung. 'Apa maksudnya ?'

"I'll pray for this love to be true, Tae." Hoseok melanjutkan.

"Hyung...aku tidak mengerti ! Kau mempermainkan Jungkook ?!" Oh. Tampaknya Taehyung mulai tersulut emosi dengan jawaban Hoseok.

"Tidak."

"Lalu ?"

"Aku hanya tidak bisa mencintainya jika aku juga ingin mencintai orang lain Tae..."

Taehyung semakin tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Hoseok.

"Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak mencintainya, Tae. Tapi disisi lain...seseorang mengambil setengah hatiku dari Jungkook. Aku hanya tidak bisa melepas milik Jungkook pada orang lain. Tapi..."

Taehyung tetap tidak mengerti.

"Aku hanya berharap, bila akhirnya nanti aku menemukan cintaku yang sebenarnya. Aku mencintai Jungkook...tapi seseorang tengah berusaha mengambil setengahnya dari Jungkook. Aku tidak tahu Tae...Aku hanya berharap yang terbaik untuk kami..."

Hoseok diam dan Taehyung semakin bingung.

"Aku mencintaimu Tae..."

Bola mata Taehyung sukses terbelalak.

'Apa ini ? Apa aku tidak bisa hanya mencintai Jungkook saja ? Kenapa kau mengatakannya Jung Hoseok ? Bagaimana dengan Jungkook ?'

'Lelucon macam apa ini ? Ini tidak lucu ! Tolong tampar aku dan beritahu aku bahwa ini tidak benar ! Dia hanya boleh memiliki dan dimiliki oleh Jungkook...bukan diriku ! Meskipun aku juga menginginkannya...tapi dia milik Jungkook ! Jung Hoseok telah terikat benang merah tak kasat mata dengan Jeon Jungkook !"

.

.

.**TBC.**

**.**

**.**

Huaaaaaa ! Apa ini ?! Kenapa saya tega bikin Hopekook nya begitu ! \\(TT_TT)/

Ini kurang panjanggg, masih puendekk,,lebih pendek dari cahpt.1, iya kan ? TT_TT

Maafakan saya karena menistakan dedeg Jungkook. Jujur...saya merasa ngenes saat ngetik partnya HopeV..apalagi pas Hope bilang kalu dia juga suka V...huhuhuhu !

Oke ! Saya aneh ! -_-

Dan ini untuk balasan reviewnya ya ^^:

**VampireDPS :** iya...Jungkooknya nangis terus. Aku juga gak kuat liatnya *plak. Ayo kita bunuh Hoseok rame-rame ! xD :D

**Lee Shikuni : **Hu'um ! Jehopnya aku bikin labil disini. :D iya ini HopeKook. ALWAYS ! Aku gak kuat bikin HopeV, takut ngabisin tisu sekardus entar. xD. Iya maaf, kemaren pas update lagi ngeburu wifi, lemot soalnya. Jadi belum sempat ngedit font tulisannya. Tapi tenang aja, ini bukan flasback kok, bukan juga mimpi. Kalau flashback ntar bakalan aku kasih #Flashback , ep ep kamu bagus-bagus lho ! aku suka bacanya, tapi maaf belum sempat review karena review lewat HP susah , The Halfs nya cepet update ya

**Diradesfi00 : **Hu'h Jehop jahat ! *puk-puk kookie* Iya ini udah lanjut. ^^

**KyuraCho : **Iya ini Jehopnya maruk -_-. Iya aku paling suka bikin yang hurt-hurt, makanya chap awal udah nyesek Kookie nya xD :D Ini udah next ^^

**Aran Jaeger : **Hei Jaeger ! FF JinV mu mana weh ? Tak tunggu lho ! btw, komenmu kok banyak amat ya ? Hobi lagi labil. Maapkan saya menistakan Taetae mu buat jadi orang ketiga. xD :D Btw, mau aplud pake modem apa wifi ?

**Enjieee : **Hehe...kookie nya dinistakan sebentar ya..xD Ini udah lanjut ^^

**Deedee : **Pengennya sih Jehop saya bunuh aja biar gak nyakitin kookie. Tapi ntar kalau dibunuh, saya gak ada bias+cast buat lajutin ini, ntar kookie tambah galon xD. Aku juga penasaran dengan Hopekooknya :D. Tenang aja, jungkook strong kok ^^. Ini udah lanjut ^^.

Huaaa ! Terimakasih readers-deul yang udah mau review ! Ternyata responnya positif semua, Jeongmal gamsahaeyo ^^. Terimakasih juga buat siders ^^. Maaf bila ini FF semakin aneh. Next chapt akan di publish secepatnya kalau udah selesai di ketik. Tiap hari sabtu/minggu tiap minggunya mungkin. Tergantung wifi a.k.a koneksi internet ^^. Sekali lagi Jeongmal gamsha...^^.

~Rae~


	3. Chapter 3

**[BTS]|| You Are Much Better Than Him||Chapter.3**

**Tittle : You Are Much Better Than Him**

**Author : Rae**

**Genre : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Hurt, Sad Romance, and Others**

**Rated : T, G, K**

**Cast : HopeKook couple from BTS as main cast, slight : HopeV, JinV, and YoonMin. other BangTan's members**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Summary :** "Apa sih lebihnya Taehyungie Hyung, Hyungie ? Apa yang Taehyungie hyung punya tetapi Jungkookie tidak punya ? Apa yang Tae Hyung bisa lakukan tetapi Jungie tidak bisa melakukannya, Hyungie ?" pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berjubel di otak Jungkook. Pertanyaan yang sama setiap harinya. Pertanyaan tentang apa lebihnya seorang Kim Taehyung dari Jeon Jungkook.

**Author's Note :** Sebenarnya saya agak maksa bikin slight HopeV nya. Why ? Because I don't like HopeV. Apapun itu tentang HopeV, sekalipun hanya tulisan "HopeV" saya pasti akan nangis. Nulis partnya HopeV di ff ini pun saya betah-betahin :D. Demi terselenggaranya/? ff ini. Kkkk~ xD *author aneh*. Okay ,No bacot from author. Enjoy it and Review Please. ^^.

**.**

**.TYPO(s). IT'S YAOI ! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ! NO PLAGIAT ! RnR PLEASE ^^**

**~Rae Present~**

_._

_._

_._

_Jungkook berjalan tertatih di sepanjang trotoar jalanan seoul. Ia bahkan tidak mengenakan alas kaki, membuat kaki-kakinya tergores oleh kerasnya aspal. Membuat darah sedikit tercecer di telapak kakinya. Ugh ! Dadanya sesak, ia kesulitan bernafas. Sebelah tangannya meremas kuat dada kirinya. Langkahnya semakin berat. Bahkan kini Jungkook tak lagi melangkah, melainkan menyeret kakinya. Memaksanya untuk tetap berjalan._

_DEG._

_Berhenti. Jungkook berhenti menyeret kakinya, saat sepasang...ah ani ! dua pasang kaki menghalangi langkahnya. Ia mendongak perlahan._

"_Jungkook-ah..." seorang namja menghalangi pandangannya._

"_Mianhae..." lirih namja itu._

"_Aku harus pergi..." lanjutnya. Dapat Jungkook lihat, sebelah tangan namja itu yang menggenggam sebelah tangan lain milik namja lain yang berdiri di sampingnya._

"_Kuharap kau bahagia tanpaku...Kookie..." namja itu mundur perlahan, memberi ruang untuk namja di sampingnya menghadap Jungkook._

"_Jungkookie..." Jungkook diam, matanya menatap nyalang pada namja di hadapannya._

"_Aku bukan hyung yang baik untukmu...aku bukan sahabat yang baik untukmu...dan aku juga bukan seseorang yang baik yang perlu kau ingat dalam memorimu...jadi..." namja itu menghela nafas._

"_...lupakan aku dan jangan pernah memaafkanku..."_

_Hening. Hanya suara semilir angin yang menemani._

"_Aku bodoh." Jungkook berucap._

"_Sangat-sangat bodoh ! Aku mencintai seseorang yang ternyata malah mempermainkanku...dan aku mempercayai seseorang yang malah menusukku dari belakang."_

_Hening kembali menguasai._

"_Hoseok hyung..." jungkook mendongak menatap Hoseok._

"_Apa kau harus pergi dengan...Taehyungie hyung ?" Jungkook menatap nanar pada namja yang berdiri agak terbelakang di hadapannya._

_Hoseok balas menatap Jungkook dengan sendu. Terlihat jelas gurat penyesalan di paras tampannya. Perlahan, Hoseok mengangguk. Menjawab pertanyaan pilu dari Jungkook, membuat sesuatu di dada kiri Jungkook berdenyut ngilu._

"_Tae hyungie..." Kini Jungkook menatap namja yang berdiri tepat di depannya._

"_Apa harus...hoseok hyung ?" kembali menatap nanar, Jungkook tak sadar telah meneteskan sebutir krystal bening dari doe eyesnya._

"_Mian..." Taehyung menjawab. Ya ! Taehyung menjawab dan itu membuat Jungkook jatuh terduduk di atas aspal trotoar. Meremas dada kirinya yang berdenyut ngilu._

"_Hiks..pergilah...jangan muncul kembali di hidupku..." Jungkook bahkan tak mampu menatap dua namja di depannya yang masih menatapnya penuh penyesalan._

_Samar, Jungkook dapat mendengar dua namja dihadapannya ini tengah melangkah menjauh. Meninggalkan Jungkook dengan segala kerapuhan dan kesedihannya._

"_Hiks...Hopie Hyung...hiks...jangan pergi...hiks..."_

_Menangis. Ya, Jungkook hanya mampu menangis._

"_Hyung !"_

_._

_._

_._

_KLAP._

_._

_._

_._

"Hyung !"

Jungkook bangun terduduk diatas tempat tidurnya. Pipinya basah dan lengket, matanya memerah. Bahkan nafasnya tersenggal.

"Kau bangung Kook ?" Jungkook menoleh kesamping kiri dan mendapati Yoongi tengah menatap khawatir padanya.

"Hyung..." Yoongi tersenyum dan mengusap pipi Jungkook yang basah, bermaksud membersihkan air mata yang membasahinya. Jadi...Jungkook menangis dalam tidurnya ?

"Kau mimpi buruk. Berbaringlah lagi ne ?"

Jungkook tidak paham, namun ia menuruti perkataan Yoongi dan kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

Jungkook menatap langit-langit kamarnya-Tunggu ! Sejak kapan kamar di dorm Bangtan berubah warna menjadi putih pucat seperti ini ? Refleks, Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan. Semuanya berwarna putih pucat dan...bau obat-obatan terasa menusuk hidung Jungkook. Sontak saja Jungkook mengangkat lengan kirinya untuk menutup hidungnya, dan saat itulah ia baru menyadari bahwa...lengan kirinya tengah dililit oleh...jarum infus ?

"Hyung!" jungkook menghadap Yoongi dengan alis bertaut dan mengangkat lengan kirinya di hadapan Yoongi, meminta penjelasan.

"Kau demam semalaman Kook, kami semua khawatir..jadi kami membawamu ke rumah sakit." Yoongi tersenyum manis.

'Demam?'

"Lalu..dimana...H-hoseok hyung, Hyungie ?"

Sontak raut wajah Yoongi berubah dingin dan datar.

"Huh ! Bahkan orang pertama yang kau cari saat kau bangun pun adalah bocah berengsek itu !" Yoongi mendengus.

Yoongi tiba-tiba saja berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai melangkah mendekati pintu kamar rawat Jungkook.

"Hyungie !"

Yoongi berhenti saat tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu. Menghela nafas pelan dan membuka pintunya perlahan.

"Aku akan panggilkan dia untukmu..."

.

.

.

.

.**You Are much Better Than Him#3**

.

.

.

.

Hoseok duduk dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia tak mampu bahkan tak berani menatap paras manis yang juga tak ingin menatapnya itu.

"Mian..." entah sudah yang keberapa kata-kata itu terlontar dari bibirnya untuk sang namja manis.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari sang namja manis.

"Hyungie..." Jungkook menatap Hoseok dan tersenyum miris. Tangannya yang terlilit jarum infus ia bawa keatas kepala Hoseok, mengusap pelan surai kecoklatan milik Hoseok. Hoseok mendongak menatap sendu Jungkook. Namun yang ia dapati adalah wajah pucat Jungkook yang tersenyum miris.

"Mau menjelaskannya padaku ?" Jungkook bertanya, masih dengan senyuman miris yang terpatri di bibir pucatnya.

"Apa yang harus kujelaskan ? Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa..." Hoseok kembali menunduk.

"Hyungie...bicara saja. Aku akan mendengarnya.." Jungkook masih tersenyum.

"Tapi..aku tidak ingin menyakitimu Jungie..." Hoseok menurunkan tangan Jungkook dari pucuk kepalanya untuk ia genggam dengan erat. Dan membawanya untuk dikecup hangat oleh bibir Hoseok.

"Kalau begitu...boleh Jungie bertanya ?"

Hoseok mengangguk dengan masih mengecupi tangan Jungkook penuh kasih.

"Apa Hyungie...mencintaiku ?" Hoseok berhenti mengecupi jemari Jungkook. Mendadak persaan ragu, gelisah, dan bingung menyelimutinya.

"T-tentu ! Hyungie mencintaimu !" Hoseok bahkan hanya mampu mempererat genggamannya tanpa berani menatap Jungkook.

"Lalu...apa Hyungie juga...mencintai taehyungie hyung ?" Hoseok kembali tersentak. Ia masih tidak berani menatap Jungkook.

Hening menyelimuti cukup lama.

"Hyungie..."

Hoseok menunduk dalam. Genggamannya pada telapak tangan Jungkook sedikit melonggar.

"Mian..." hanya itu yang terucap dari bibir Hoseok.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jungie mengerti kok hyungie..." Jungkook menarik pelan tangannya dari genggaman Hoseok. Namun belum sepenuhnya tangannya lolos dari tangan Hoseok, Hoseok telah kembali meraih tangannya dalam genggaman erat penuh keposesifan.

"Jangan ! Jangan melepasnya Kookie, kumohon jangan..." Hoseok menggeleng cepat. Tidak menyetujui gestur Jungkook.

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya mulai memanas. Perlahan, ia mulai menarik kembali tangannya dari genggaman hoseok. Namun...

"Tidak ! Kubilang tidak Kook ! Jangan melepasnya ! Hiks..." ...Hoseok kembali menarik tangannya. Menggenggamnya posesif diiringi lelehan air mata.

Jungkook semakin menggigit bibirnya, air mata sudah sepenuhnya menggenangi paras manisnya.

"Hiks...Kumohon...jangan Kook..." Hoseok menangis ? Ya ! Namja tampan itu tengah terisak sekarang.

"Tapi Hyungie...kau mencintai Taehyungie hyung, dan Taehyungie hyung juga mencintaimu...J-jadi...hiks...aku harus melepas-hiks-mu untuk-hiks-nya...hiks.." Lolos sudah isakan Jungkook. Ia berucap sambil menggenggam tangan Hoseok tak kalah eratnya. Gestur yang berbeda dari ucapan.

Hoseok kembali menggeleng tidak setuju.

"Tidak ! taehyung bukan takdirku ! jadi jangan melepasnya, Jungie...hiks..."

Hoseok membawa tangan dalam genggamannya untuk kembali ia kecup lama.

"Hyungie...j-jangan paksakan dirimu m-mencintaiku...hiks..."

Hoseok diam. Ia tidak ingin berkata apapun sekarang, terlebih untuk menanggapi perkataan Jungkok barusan. Ia hanya terus mengecupi telapak mungil dalam genggamannya.

"Hyungie...ini pasti berat untukmu 'kan ?"

"..."

"Aku tidak ingin jadi beban untukmu hyungie...Aku hanya ingin menjadi seseorang yang pertama kali kau ajak berbagi saat kau keberatan dengan beban yang kau sandang...Tapi sepertinya...aku tidak mampu melakukannya. Iya 'kan hyungie ? J-jadi wajar saja jika hyungie mulai mencari seseorang yang bisa di ajak berbagi beban bersama..."

"A-aku minta maaf hyungie...telah menjadi beban untukmu..."

Jungkook menunduk, mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

"Dan aku...melepasmu...h-hyungie..."

DEG.

Hoseok mendongak. Menatap Jungkook dengan kaget.

"A-apa maksudmu...J-jungie...?" bibirnya bergetar bahkan hanya untuk bertanya pada Jungkook. Sungguh ! Ia takut akan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terlontar dari bibir namja manis di hadapannya ini.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks..." kembali. Jungkook hanya mampu menangis.

Hoseok bangkit dari duduknya, meraih tubuh bergetar Jungkook dalam dekapan hangatnya. Erat. Hoseok mendekap Jungkook dengan erat, seolah ia akan kehilangan Jungkook jika dekapannya melonggar.

"Hiks..hiks.." Jungkook memang menangis. Tapi siapa sangka jika namja tampan yang tengah mendekapnya erat itu kini juga tengah menangis ?

"Hyungie mohon...jangan ucapkan itu Jungie...hiks..."

Hoseok dapat merasakan kepala di dadanya itu tengah menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak hyungie...Jungie harus melakukannya...hiks...untukmu...hiks..."

Kini giliran Hoseok yang menggeleng.

"Tidak ! kau tidak boleh melakukannya Jungie ! Tidak boleh !"

"Hiks...aku tidak apa-apa hyungie...asalkan hyungie bahagia...aku pasti akan baik-baik saja.."

"Stop ! Berhenti mengatakan seolah-olah kau tidak apa-apa Jungie ! Berhenti mengatakannya !" Hoseok sadar ia telah membentak Jungkook.

Cukup.

Ia tidak ingin ini berakhir sia-sia seperti ini. Ia mencintai dan juga menyayangi Jungkook. Ia tidak akan kehilangannya ! Yah ! Hoseok yakin ! Ia tidak akan kehilangan Jungkook.

"Hiks...aku memang tidak apa-apa hyung..."

"Kubilang berhenti Jeon Jungkook !"

Hoseok kembali membentak Jungkook. Melepaskan dekapannya dan beralih meremas kuat kedua bahu Jungkook. Menatap tajam kedua manik indah Jungkook yang tergenangi air mata.

"Jangan pernah mengatakannya ! Mengatakan seolah kau baik-baik saja dengan keadaan kita saat ini ! Berkata bahwa kau dapat memahami semua permasalahan ini ! Berkata bahwa kau menerima semua ini ! Berkata bahwa kau tidak apa-apa dengan diriku yang seperti ini ! Aku ingin kau berhenti melakukannya Jeon Jungkook !" Nafasnya memburu menahan amarah.

"Hiks..." Jungkook balas menatap sendu manik tegas Hoseok yang serasa mengintimidasinya.

"Kau benar hyung ! Kau benar !"

"Aku memang tidak baik-baik saja dengan keadaan kita saat ini ! Aku memang tidak dapat memahami semua permasalahan ini ! Aku memang tidak dapat menerima semua ini ! Aku memang sedikit mempermasalahkan dirimu yang seperti itu ! Aku memang ingin berhenti melakukannya Hyung ! Berhenti menutupi semua rasa sakitku !" Jungkook bahkan tanpa sadar telah mengungkapkan semua perasaan ganjilnya pada Hoseok sekarang. Ia menunduk dalam.

Dan ia dapat merasakan remasan Hoseok pada bahunya sedikit mengendur.

"Hiks..hiks..."

"Kau lega sekarang ?" Hoseok tersenyum dan mengusap surai hitam kelam Jungkook penuh sayang.

Jungkook megangguk pelan. Meng'iya'kan pertanyaan Hoseok.

"Harusnya kau mengatakannya padaku. Aku tidak mudah memahamimu Jungie...harusnya kau tidak menutup-nutupinya dariku..." Hoseok kembali meraih Jungkook kedalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku hyungie...hiks...Jungie minta maaf...Jungie egois..hiks..mianhe Hopie hyung..." Jungkook melingkarkan kedua lengannya dengan erat ke leher Hoseok dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bahu Hoseok.

"Ani. Hyungie yang harusnya minta maaf. Hyungie sudah berbuat yang tidak seharusnya hyungie lakukan. Hyungie minta maaf...hiks.." Dan..Oh ! Hoseok kembali menangis. Tangannya mendekap erat pinggang ramping Jungkook dan mengecupi sisi kepala Jungkook dengan sayang.

Dan biarkan mereka berdua berbaur dalam tangis haru mereka.

.

.

.

.

**You Are Much Better Than Him#3**

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja bersurai dark brown kembali menutup pintu putih dibelakangnya yang tadi sempat ia buka. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu dan senyum lega menghiasi bibir kissablenya.

"Taehyungie, kau baik-baik saja ?"

Ia menoleh menatap namja tampan yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Seokjin hyung.." dan tersenyum manis kearah namja tampan yang di panggilnya 'Seokjin hyung' tadi.

"Apa mereka baik-baik saja ?" Seokjin-namja tampan-melongokkan kepalanya guna mengintip kedalam ruangan melalui kaca di sisi pintu.

"Mereka baik-baik saja hyungie...aku dan Hoseok hyung sudah meluruskan permasalahan kami." Taehyung mengikuti arah pandang Seokjin. Melihat dua insan ciptaan Tuhan yang masih berpelukan dengan haru di dalam sana.

"Lalu hasilnya ?" Seokjin berbalik. Menatap Taehyung dengan antusias.

Taehyung berbalik dan tersenyum pada member tertua di Bangtan tersebut.

"Hoseok hyung memilih Jungie dan..."

"Dan..?"

.

.

.

"...Aku memilihmu..."

.

.

_**#FLASHBACK**_

_._

_._

"_Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak mencintainya, Tae. Tapi disisi lain...seseorang mengambil setengah hatiku dari Jungkook. Aku hanya tidak bisa melepas milik Jungkook pada orang lain. Tapi..."_

_Taehyung tetap tidak mengerti._

"_Aku hanya berharap, bila akhirnya nanti aku menemukan cintaku yang sebenarnya. Aku mencintai Jungkook...tapi seseorang tengah berusaha mengambil setengahnya dari Jungkook. Aku tidak tahu Tae...Aku hanya berharap yang terbaik untuk kami..."_

_Hoseok diam dan Taehyung semakin bingung._

"_Aku mencintaimu Tae..."_

_Bola mata Taehyung sukses terbelalak. _

_Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Hoseok._

"_Hyung...a-apa maksudmu ?" Taehyung berjongkok di depan Hoseok._

"_Yah...aku bodoh Tae...aku akui ! Aku mencintai dua orang di saat yang sama ! Hahaha...aku bodoh !" Hoseok tertawa hambar._

_Ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Menatap pemandangan malam yang gelap gulita di luar sana melalui kaca besar yang tadi digunakannya untuk menatap Jungkook dibawah sana._

"_Hyung...kau egois ! Hiks.." Taehyung...menangis ?_

"_Kau egois hyung ! Egois !" Taehyung berteriak frustasi. Ia terduduk dengan lutut tertekuk dan telapak tangan tertangkup menutupi wajahnya._

"_Hiks..hiks.." Ia menangis. Dan ia merasakan sebuah rengkuhan hangat tengah menyelimutinya._

"_Kau begitu bodoh Hyung ! Kau menyakiti Jungkook ! Dan kau menyakitiku ! Kau bodoh Hyung ! Kau Bodoh !" Taehyung balas memeluk Hoseok dengan erat._

"_Aku tau Tae...aku tau...aku orang jahat...aku tahu itu.." Hoseok masih memeluk taehyung._

"_Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku dan Jungkook hyung ? Kenapa ? Hiks..."_

"_..."_

"_Kau tahu seberapa menderitanya Jungkook hyung ? Saat kau cidera, ia hampir tidak tidur semalaman hanya untuk menjagamu. Saat kau sakit minggu lalu, Jungkook bahkan rela dihukum di sekolahnya hanya karena tugas aransemennya tidak selesai karena ia menungguimu semalaman hyung. Dia mencintaimu hyung...tapi kenapa kau menghianatinya ? Ia mempercayaimu, tapi kenapa kau menghianati kepercayaannya hyung ? Hiks..kenapa ?"_

_Hoseok diam. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah disini._

"_Dan kenapa kau mencintaiku hyung ? Kenapa kau membuatku mencintaimu saat aku sudah memiliki Seokjin hyung ? Saat kau sudah memiliki Jungkook ? Kenapa hyung?"_

_Hoseok masih diam. Ia mendengarkan Taehyung baik-baik._

"_Hyung..kau perlu tahu. Aku bukan takdirmu. Kau memang mencintaiku, tapi kau tidak bisa meninggalkan Jungkook. Kau memang first kiss ku, tapi itu hanya sebuah kebetulan hyung...kita melakukannya bukan atas dasar cinta, tapi karena kewajiban. Dan kau melakukannya dengan Jungkook, itu atas dasar cinta hyung. Kalian sudah dua tahun bersama, harusnya kau lebih tahu dimana hatimu berpijak hyung."_

"_Dan kau juga bukan takdirku hyung. Tuhan telah memberikan jalan untuk diri kita masing-masing. Aku adalah takdir Seokjin hyung, dan Seokjin hyung adalah takdirku. Kami bersama atas dasar cinta. Aku memang mencintaimu, tapi aku tahu dimana hatiku berpijak hyung. Pada Seokjin hyung. Jadi pikirkanlah hyung, dimana hatimu berpijak, dimana seharusnya kau mempercayakan hatimu hyung. Pada Jungkook, yang seharusnya menjadi pemilik sahnya. Pada Jungkook yang seharusnya menjadi tempat pijakanmu hyung. Bukan diriku..."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_Maafkan aku Tae...aku tidak tahu...seharusnya aku lebih memperhatikan dimana seharusnya aku berpijak...kau benar Tae, takdir kita tidak dalam satu garis yang sama. Kau bersama Jin Hyung, dan aku bersama Jungkook. Begitulah seharusnya..." Hoseok melepas pelukannya. Menatap menerawang kedepan dan tersenyum penuh arti._

"_Kau sudah menemukannya kan hyung ?"_

_Hoseok mengangguk mantap._

_._

_._

_**#FLASHBACK END**_

.

.

"Ahahaha...kau begitu bijak Tae.." Seokjin mengusak pelan surai kekasihnya.

"Aissh..berhenti merusak tatanan rambutku hyung !"

"Kau kan bisa meminta stylish noona untuk memperbaikinya nanti. Ayo kita cari makan, aku lapar~" Seokjin mencubit gemas pipi Taehyung.

"Aisshh..iya iya !" Dan Taehyung berjalan dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

"Kyaaaa~~ Neomu kiyeowo...uri Taehyungie~~"

Dan jangan lupakan tangan Seokjin yang merangkul mesra pinggang ramping Taehyung

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC.**

Akhirnya~~~! Selesei juga chapter tiganya ! \\(^^)/

Maafkan saya karena telat apdet, saya tiba-tiba buntu ide ! -_- Ditambah tugas yang menumpuk dan latian Dance cover yang memburu ide-ide absurd saya. Terlebih saya cover Bangtan, Suga pula...jadi saya harus apalin rapp-nya pacarnya si Park Jemen mesum itu biar freestylenya dapet :3. Tapi ini udah lanjut ya~~ dan apakah ini sudah lebih panjang ? *_*

Kkkkk~ mungkin chapt depan udah end ya~~~ xD dan tolong do'akan saya biar gak telat lagi apdetnya...oke ? xD

Btw, ini balasan reviewnya :

**Kokoro no Nyan**** : **Hehe...iya yang chapt. 2 pendek...:( Ini udah apdet kok...tapi mian karena telat ^^

**Lee Shikuni : **Ini udah lanjut..mian karena telat apdet ^^ btw, shi gak ngerti apanya ._.?

**diradesfi00**** : **Kookie melasin T_T...hehe..aku juga bingung siapa yang salah xD :D tapi kayaknya ini yang salah si Hoseok deh *lirik Hoseok :D Ini udah next, mian telat apdet ^^

**M Aldianor Alvon Kpopers II238**** : **hehe...Hoseok brengse*k ya xD *jelekin bias sndiri-_-...btw..hallo juga \\(^^) makasih udah mau nimbrung di ff rada aneh ini xD

**Albino's Deer : **Iya...sakitnya tuh loh..yang gak nguatin *tunjuk Jungkook...kkkk~ ini disini Hoseok udah milih antara Kook atao Tae. Taetae nya gak usah di komen wkwkwk xD. MinGa always jaga Jungkook kok ini udah dilanjut, tapi maaf telat ^^

**KyuraCho : **chapt.2 nya emang pendek buanget btw..apakah chapt ini sudah agak panjang ? xD jangan bete yah...nanti gak mood lagi baca nih ff xD iya..keknya cerita mereka memang 'demi waktu' banget xD ini udah lanjut...mian telat apdetnya ^^ btw, kenapa manggil aku 'eon' ? kamu line brp ?

**Deedee : **Iya . Yoongi mungkin yang bakalan bunuh Hope. Dan Jungkook always strong kok xD

**Aran Jaeger : **Saya aneh..saya akui itu. Saya memang apdet dua chapter sekaligus, tapi yang satu DaeJae..:3 Btw, kata.e kemaren marahan sama aku ? Why ? :3

**anthi lee : **Huhhuhu...bias saya memang kejem disini *lirik hope. Saya tidak menyiksa mereka dichapt ini xD...ini udah lanjut, mian telat ^^ btw, kenapa manggil 'qaqa' ? Kamu line berapa ?

**VampireDPS**** : **Ahahah ...iya kali...hope mau balas dendam xD :D bener tuh ! Si Kookie masih poyos tauk...dan ava itu ? Kook dengan mphi ? Berarti Jehop nya dengan saya dongg...kkk~ Jehop emang udah melas dari sono nye –" biarlah kita nistain bias kita *jhope pundung xD ini lanjut, maaf telat ^^ makasih semangatnya ini juga udah ningkat 'dikit' wordnya, btw...sampe 4000 ? sya gak yakin akan mampu membuatnya :3

**Hanna Yoo : ** Cup cup cup...jangan nagis...malu diliat kookie *kasih tissue.. saya juga suka gaya nya si gula disini..:) ini udah next, mian telat ^^

**GitARMY**** : **Aihhh..saya memang suka membuat kookie menderita karena hoseok xD btw...hoseok mencintai dua orang ? Kenapa ? Bisa ditanyakan pada yang bersangkutan xD ini udah lanjut, maaf telat ^^

** : **bukan hanya kamu yang nagis...saya aja tiap ngetiknya juga suka nangis sendiri...TT_TT ini udah lanjut, tapi maaf telat ^^

**tifagyeomi97**** : **iya..ini masih lanjut kok, khan hopekook belum fix nyatu...:D btw, kemungkinan ini di chapt depan..xD maaf telat ya lanjutannya ^^

**Ji Hyun : **halo eonni...\\(^^) baru review ya ? kkk~ xD btw eonn...aku tak rela jika jehop kau yang bunuh, apalagi mau kau bakar :3 ini udah lanjut, maaf telat ^^

Huftt~ makasih reviewnya yoreobeundeul~~ Gak nyangka yang review banyak, dan reviewnya positif semua. Makasih untuk reviewnya. TFR ^^ buat silent readers *kalo ada* juga maksih ya~~ ^^

Jangan lupa untuk me-review chapt. ini ya ~~~ Dan sekali lagi saya minta maaf karena telat update., ^^ btw...

**#HappyHopeDay**

**Saengilchukkae bias~~ :***

**#HopieSaengilChukae**

**RnR please~ Rae~**


	4. Chapter 4

**[BTS]|| You Are Much Better Than Him||Chapter.4**

**Tittle : You Are Much Better Than Him**

**Author : Rae**

**Genre : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Hurt, Sad Romance, and Others**

**Rated : T, G, K**

**Cast : HopeKook couple from BTS as main cast, slight : HopeV, JinV, and YoonMin. other BangTan's members**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Summary :** "Apa sih lebihnya Taehyungie Hyung, Hyungie ? Apa yang Taehyungie hyung punya tetapi Jungkookie tidak punya ? Apa yang Tae Hyung bisa lakukan tetapi Jungie tidak bisa melakukannya, Hyungie ?" pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berjubel di otak Jungkook. Pertanyaan yang sama setiap harinya. Pertanyaan tentang apa lebihnya seorang Kim Taehyung dari Jeon Jungkook.

**Author's Note :** Sebenarnya saya agak maksa bikin slight HopeV nya. Why ? Because I don't like HopeV. Apapun itu tentang HopeV, sekalipun hanya tulisan "HopeV" saya pasti akan nangis. Nulis partnya HopeV di ff ini pun saya betah-betahin :D. Demi terselenggaranya/? ff ini. Kkkk~ xD *author aneh*. Okay ,No bacot from author. Enjoy it and Review Please. ^^.

**.**

**.TYPO(s). IT'S YAOI ! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ! NO PLAGIAT ! RnR PLEASE ^^**

**~Rae Present~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hoseok mengakhiri ciumannya dengan lembut. Menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Jungkook yang tengah menunduk. Hoseok tersenyum begitu tampan. Jujur, ia menyukai saat wajahnya dengan wajah Jungkook saling berdekatan. Bahkan hembusan nafas Jungkook yang sedikit tersenggal itu pun dapat hoseok rasakan. Hoseok mengangkat tangan kirinya lalu ia letakkan di salah satu sisi pinggang ramping Jungkook. Sementara tangan kanannya naik meraih dagu Jungkook. Mengangkat wajah Jungkook yang tertunduk untuk kembali sejajar dengan wajahnya. Dan detik berikutnya, sebuah ciuman lembut kembali mendarat di bibir Jungkook. Mata Jungkook terpejam seiring dengan lumatan-lumatan kecil yang hoseok berikan. Dengan perlahan kedua lengan Jungkook mulai mengalungi leher Hoseok dan ia mulai membalas lumatan-lumatan kecil Hoseok.

"Ermmhh..." Jungkook mengerang pelan saat Hoseok semakin menempelkan tubuh mereka berdua.

Jungkook menyukainya. Menyukai saat bibir Hoseok bermain diatas bibirnya. Dan ini mengingatkannya dengan dua tahun yang lalu. Saat Hoseok memintanya menjadi kekasihnya.

Entah ini Jungkook yang tidak sadar atau apa, tapi yang jelas kini ia sudah kembali berbaring diatas ranjang rumah sakitnya.

Hoseok melepas ciumannya dan menatap hangat mata Jungkook yang menatapnya sayu.

"Beristirahatlah, oke ?" Hoseok mengusap pelan pipi Jungkook yang bersemu.

Jungkook diam memperhatikan Hoseok.

"Hyungie..."

"Eumm..wae ?"

Jungkook meraih tengkuk Hoseok dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Hoseok terkekeh mendengarnya dan ia balas mengecup singkat bibir Jungkook.

"Hyung juga mencintaimu Jungie...sekarang tidur ne ? Kau harus banyak beristirahat."

Hoseok mengecup dahi Jungkook dan Jungkook sempat memejamkan matanya sebentar untuk menikmati kecupan Hoseok di dahinya.

"Tapi Jungie baru bangun hyung~~ Jungie tidak bisa tidur lagi~~" jungkook merengek.

Huft. Jung hoseok, kekasihmu tengah merengek saat ini, jadi tolong control yourself, okay ?

"Jungie~ Kau masih sakit sayang...dan ini jam tiga pagi. Kau harus kembali tidur, ne ?" Hoseok mengusap rambut Jungkook sayang.

"Tidak mau." Jungkook menggeleng cepat dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. Pose andalannya jika tengah merajuk pada hyung tersayangnya itu.

"Harus Jungie." Dan inilah sisi keras kepala seorang Jung Hoseok.

"Jungie bilang tidak mau, ya tidak mau Hyungie !" Oke. Sepertinya Jungkook pun sama keras kepalanya dengan Hoseok.

"baiklah jika itu maumu. Hyung akan keluar sekarang." Hoseok berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai beranjak menjauhi ranjang Jungkook. Tetapi...

"J-jangan hyungie...tetap disini..."...ujung Hoodienya ditarik oleh jemari Jungkook. Membuatnya berhenti dan menoleh pada Jungkook.

"Hyung tidak akan pergi jika kau mau tidur. Sekarang pilih, tidur atau hyung keluar ?" Hoseok menatap malas Jungkook. Sebenarnya ia hanya berpura-pura, mana tega sih dia memarahi Jungkook ?

"B-baiklah, Jungie tidur.." jungkook melepas tarikannya pada ujung Hoodie Hoseok dan mulai menarik selimutnya sebatas dada, memejamkan matanya perlahan. Namun ia segera membuka kembali matanya yang tertutup dan menatap penuh harap pada Hoseok.

"Hyungie akan tetap disini kan ? Tidak akan ninggalin Jungie sendirian kan ?"...bertanya penuh kekhawatiran dan...ketakutan ?

"tentu. Hyung tidak akan kemana-mana." Hoseok tersenyum dan kembali mendudukan dirinya pada kursi disebelah ranjang Jungkook.

"Sekarang cepat tidur."

Jungkook mengangguk dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya.

Sebenarnya, Jungkook itu bukannya tidak ingin tidur lagi dan beristirahat. Ia sangat ingin malahan, karena kedua matanya sudah sangat berat. Tetapi...ia sebenarnya takut. Takut jika ia tidur nanti, mimpi itu akan kembali menghampirinya. Ia takut jika saat ia bangun nanti...Hoseok tidak ada di sampingnya. Hoseok meninggalkannya dan kejadian tadi hanyalah...sebuah bunga tidur baginya. Ia takut akan hal itu. Sangat takut ! Sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar jika ia mulai kehilangan kesadarannya dan mulai sepenuhnya mengarungi alam tidurnya. Dan ia juga tidak sadar jika...setetes air mata menuruni pipinya. Membuat namja tampan disampingnya yang tengah mengusapi surai kelamnya itu terkejut dengan kening berkerut. Bingung.

.

.

.

.**YouAreMuchBetterThanHim#4**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok mengusap dengan sayang surai hitam kelam Jungkook seraya tersenyum manis. Jungkook sudah tidur sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu, akan tetapi dirinya masih merasa enggan meninggalkan sang kekasih. Terlebih saat ia mendapati Jungkook menangis sesenggukan dalam tidurnya sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Cklek~

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar rawat Jungkook terbuka, menampakkan sosok Yoongi yang berdiri menatap Hoseok dengan datar.

"Yoongi hyung.." Hoseok berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Yoongi yang masih berdiam di ambang pintu.

"..." Hening menyelimuti keduanya. Hoseok bahkan lupa apa yang ingin dikatakannya pada Yoongi saat ia telah sampai dihadapan namja manis kekasih Park Jimin itu.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar ?" Yoongi memecah keheningan dengan pertanyaan datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Eungg..t-tentu Hyung. Kita bisa bicara." Hoseok menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal dengan canggung. Yah, semenjak pertanyaan datar itu terlontar dari bibir Yoongi, entah mengapa Hoseok merasa aura hitam seketika saja menguar menyelimuti mereka.

"Ikut aku. Kita bicara diluar."

Hoseok tersentak saat Yoongi lebih dulu berjalan meninggalkan kamar rawat Jungkook. Dan yang bisa Hoseok lakukan hanyalah mengekor dibelakang, membiarkan Yoongi membawanya ketempat yang lebih nyaman untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

.

.** YouAreMuchBetterThanHim#4**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi dan Hoseok kini tengah duduk berdampingan di atas kursi taman rumah sakit. Yoongi yang sedari tadi menatap datar tanpa ekspresi kedepan dan Hoseok yang bersandar tak nyaman pada sandaran kursi karena Yoongi yang tidak kunjung bicara sejak kurang lebih sepuluh menit mereka duduk diam disitu.

Hoseok yang pada dasarnya memang tidak bisa diam pun mencoba mengajak Yoongi berbicara.

"Hyung, kau mau mengatakan apa ? Kalau tidak ada, aku harus segera kembali ketempat Jungkook. Aku takut ia akan mencariku saat bangun nanti."

"..." Yoongi masih betah dalam diamnya. Ia tak memberikan tanda-tanda akan menjawab ucapan Hoseok.

"Hah...baiklah hyung kalau kau tidak jadi bicara. Aku harus kemb-"

"Tinggalkan Jungkook."

Hoseok berhenti, mengurungkan niatnya untuk melangkah meninggalkan Yoongi dan menatap Yoongi dengan terkejut saat perkataannya dipotong oleh kata-kata ambigu dari yoongi.

Yoongi mendongak menatapnya.

"Tinggalkan Jungkook, Hope-ah..." ujarnya pelan.

Hoseok masih terkejut dibuatnya. Perkataan Yoongi menari-nari di fikirannya.

Apa ? Tinggalkan Jungkook katanya ? Hoseok berani bersumpah ia akan loncat dari atas atap gedung BigHit Entertaiment jika ia salah dengar. Tapi ia tidak salah dengar ! Barusan Yoongi mengatakan...

"Bisakah kau tinggalkan dia Hope-ah ?"

DEG.

...meninggalkan Jungkook.

.

.

.

.** YouAreMuchBetterThanHim#4**

.

.

.

.

Yoongi mengusap kasar wajahnya. Sudah lebih dari satu jam lamanya ia mendiamkan Jimin yang terus saja bertanya tentang apa yang menimpa dirinya saat ini.

"Hyung ! Bisakah kau berhenti mengusapi wajah manismu itu dengan kasar ?! Kau bisa melukainya !"

Oke. Sepertinya Jimin sedang kesal sekarang. Terbukti dari gerakannya yang meraih paksa lengan Yoongi yang siap akan memukul sisi kepalanya. Membawanya kebelakang tubuh Yoongi dan mengunci pergerakannya.

Yoongi mengerjap beberapa kali sambil menatap Jimin. Ia baru menyadari kehadiran Jimin rupanya.

"Jimin..."

"Hyung ! taukah kau baru saja mengabaikanku ?" Jimin menatap tajam Yoongi.

"Jimin..."

"Apa ?"

"..." Yoongi menunduk. Bahunya tiba-tiba saja bergetar.

"Hiks...Jimin a-aku..." Yoongi terisak kecil.

Segera saja Jimin melepas kungkungannya pada kedua lengan Yoongi dan memeluknya erat. Mengusap punggung Yoongi, mencoba memeberikan ketenangan.

"Ssstt...tidak apa Hyung...aku disini..." Jimin berbisik menenangkan di telinga Yoongi. Ia semakin mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Yoongi.

"Hiks Jimin...aku...memisahkan mereka...hiks..."

Dahi Jimin sukses berkerut mendengar ucapan Yoongi. Refleks Jimin melepas pelukannya dan menatap bingung Yoongi. Yoongi hanya menunduk. Ia takut menatap manik Jimin yang mengintimidasinya.

"Hyung...jelaskan padaku." Jimin berujar dingin.

Yoongi semakin menunduk dengan bahu yang semakin bergetar hebat.

"Hiks...mereka berpisah Jimin-ah...mereka..hiks...berpisah..."

Jimin tetap tak paham.

"Hoseok...hiks...a-aku menyuruhnya...meninggalkan Jungkook...hiks..."

Tangis Yoongi pecah seketika. Dan Jimin...

Perlahan melepaskan kedua lengannya dari bahu Yoongi. Ia melebarkan matanya, tidak percaya akan ucapan sang kekasih.

"H-hyung...kau..."

Yoongi mendongak. Menggeleng panik dengan tangan menggenggam erat ujung sweater abu-abu Jimin.

"Tidak Jimin-ah...hiks...kumohon dengarkan aku..."

Jimin menggeleng tak percaya.

"Jimin..." yoongi mendongak menatap Jimin yang berdiri dari duduknya dengan tangan berusaha melepaskan jemarinya yang menggenggam erat ujung sweater miliknya.

"Jimin kumohon..." Yoongi menggeleng panik saat genggamannya berhasil dilepas Jimin dan Jimin mulai berjalan mundur menjauhinya.

"Park Ji Min !"

Jimin tak menggubris teriakan Yoongi yang memanggil namanya disela-sela isakannya. Ia memilih berlari meninggalkan sang kekasih sendirian di taman rumah sakit. Ia hanya...tidak percaya jika kekasihnya setega itu. Memisahkan dua insan saling mencintai hanya karena suatu hal.

Bahkan Jimin tak yakin, Jungkook akan baik-baik saja setelah ini. Bahkan Yoongi pun tak Jimin pedulikan saat ini. Ia hanya terkejut akan tidakan sang kekasih.

"Maafkan aku...Yoongi hyung..."

.

.

.

.

.** YouAreMuchBetterThanHim#4**

.

.

.

.

Hoseok terbangun saat ia merasakan usapan hangat pada pipinya. Ia mendongak menatap seseorang yang tengah tersenyum manis kearahnya dengan sebelah tangan bertengger dipipinya.

"Sudah bangun Hyung ? Tidurmu nyenyak sekali, aku jadi tidak tega membangunkanmu.." Namja itu terkekeh, yang mau tak mau membuat Hoseok ikut terkekeh pelan.

"Apa tidurmu juga nyenyak sayang ?" Hoseok membawa telapak tangannya untuk balas mengusap pipi chubby namja manisnya.

"Kkk~ sangat nyenyak hyung~"

Hoseok tersenyum. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan mengecup sekilas pipi Jungkook.

"Apa itu morning kiss untukku Hyung ?" Jungkook tersenyum menggoda.

"Kkkk~ kau masih dibawah umur untuk mendapatkan morning kiss yang sebenarnya." Hoseok mengasak rambut Jungkook.

-Jungkook-ah mianhae...-

"Hyung ! Bisakah Jungie jalan-jalan keluar...Jungie bosan disini..." Jungkook menunduk.

"jalan-jalan ? kemana ?"

Jungkook kembali mendongak. Menatap Hoseok dengan mata penuh binar antusias.

"Dorm ! Jungie ingin pulang !" Jungkook tersenyum lebar, menampilkan bunny teeth-nya yang menggemaskan.

"Kkkk~ baiklah...Hyugie akan membawamu pulang hari ini.." dan setelahnya Hoseok mendapat hadiah ciuman manis di pipi kirinya.

"Gomaweo hyung..."

Ugh ! Dada Hoseok serasa dihimpit sesuatu saat ia melihat senyum manis Jungkook. Seperti ada yang meremas ulu hatinya, menimbulkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Perkataan Yoongi semalam masih melekat dengan sempurna di memory otaknya.

"**bisakah kau meninggalkannya Hope-ah ?"**

Ya. Bisakah ia meningalkan Jungkook ? bisakah ia meninggalkan namja manis nan menggemaskan yang telah menemaninya dua tahun ini ? Bisakah ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada sosok yang telah mengisi hari-harinya selama ini ? Bisakah ia melepas cinta namja yang senantiasa menjadi harapan pertamanya ?

Jawabannya adalah TIDAK !

Jung Hoseok tidak bisa meninggalkan Jungkook ! Jung Hoseok tidak bisa melepasnya ! Melepas Jeon Jungkook yang telah menjadi separuh hidupnya ! Yang telah menjadi hope-nya selama ini !

"Hyung ? Hoseok hyung ? Kau melamun ?"

"Eh ?" hoseok tersentak dari lamunannya saat Jungkook menepuk pelan pipinya.

"Kau melamun hyungie ?" Jungkook bertanya dengan nada cemas.

"Ani. Hanya saja aku kepikiran Namjoon. Hahahaha..." Hoseok tertawa hambar, membuat kedua alis Jungkook bertautan. Namun Jungkook hanya diam tak menyuarakan keganjilan yang dirasakannya. Ia percaya pada Hoseok.

"Jungie..."

"Ya ?"

"Jika nanti hyung meninggalkanmu...a-apa...kau akan...b-baik-baik saja...?"

Punggung Jungkook menegak. Terkejut ? Tentu saja iya ! Apa maksud Hyungnya itu berkata seperti itu ?

"H-hyungie...a-apa...maksudmu ?"

Hoseok tersenyum miris dan menggeleng.

"Ani. Tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin bertanya. Tapi...bisakah kau menjawabnya ?"

Hoseok meraih kedua bahu Jungkook untuk dipeluknya. Menyandarkan kepala Jungkook pada dadanya.

"Menjawabnya ?" Jungkook bertanya dengan ragu.

"Eummm..." dan Hoseok mengangguk.

"J-jungie...b-baik-baik saja Hyungie...asalkan Hyungie juga baik-baik saja...maka Jungie juga kan baik-baik saja..."

TES.

Setetes air mata jatuh menuruni pipi Hoseok. Kedua matanya yang terpejam kini tengah mengeluarkan cairan bening pengiring sakit hatinya.

'Tuhan...apa yang harus aku lakukan ? Mana yang terbaik untuk kami ? Aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya...dia hidupku Tuhan...nafasku...tulang rusukku...separuh hidupku adalah dirinya...Beritahu aku apa yang harus kulakukan ! jangan permainkan kami Tuhan...'

Hoseok semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jungkook yang mulai dibalas oleh Jungkook.

"Tetap seperti ini Kook...jangan dilepas...sepuluh menit saja..."

.

.

.

.

.** YouAreMuchBetterThanHim#4**

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook dengan tidak sabaran membuka pintu depan dorm Bangtan dan berlari mengelilingi ruang tengah dengan kedua lengan terentang. Ia berlari layaknya tengah di sebuah padang rumput yang luas sekali. Padahal nyatanya ini adalah Dorm Bangtan. Hoseok beserta Taehyung dan Seokjin mengekor di belakang Jungkook. Memasuki dorm dengan senyuman menghiasi bibir ketiga manusia tersebut. Jungkook begitu excited. Tiga hari berada di ruangan serba putih penuh aroma obat-obatan ternyata membuat Jungkook benar-benar seperti dipenjara. Dan baru hari ini ia diijinkan menghirup udara segar Seoul layaknya para narapidana yang telah bebas dari tahanan. Jungkook baru keluar rumah sakit jika ingin tahu.

"Jungkook, jangan berkeliling seperti itu dan lekaslah beristirahat !" Seokjin berujar dengan setengah berteriak karena ia tengah berjalan ke dapur bersama Taehyung. Dan kini tinggalah Jungkook dan Hoseok di ruang tengah.

"Hyungie !" Jungkook menghampiri Hoseok yang berdiri diambang pintu kamar dan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Bogoshipda..." Bergumam pelan di balik punggung tegap Hoseok.

Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari Hoseok sebelum pria itu berbalik menghadap Jungkook. Memeluknya dan menenggelamkan kepala Jungkook di dadanya.

"Jungkook-ah...bolehkah hyungie minta maaf ?" Hoseok bertanya dengan mata menerawang kelangit-langit.

Jungkook mendongak menatap wajah Hoseok yang masih menatap langit-langit ruang tengah.

"Minta maaf ? Untuk apa ? Jungie sudah memaafkan hyungie kok."

Hoseok menunduk menatap doe eyes Jungkook yang memandangnya polos. Ia membawa sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap lembut pipi kiri Jungkook. Helaan nafas kembali terdengar sebelum suaranya yang tiba-tiba terasa berat dan tercekat itu terdengar.

"Hyung tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik...untuk itu Hyung minta maaf..."

Jungkook terkejut. Ia membawa tubuhnya mundur selangkah, membuat pelukannya dengan Hoseok otomatis terlepas. Matanya menatap heran namun tajam pada manik kelam Hoseok.

"Hyungie ! Jungkook tidak mengerti ! Sejak semalam hyungie terus berucap akan hal yang sama ! Hyungie terus minta maaf sejak tadi malam ! Sebenarnya ada apa Hyungie ?! Apakah ada yang Jungie tidak tahu disini ?! Apakah terjadi sesuatu dan Jungie tidak tahu apa itu ?! Apakah ada hal yang memang sengaja Hyungie tutupi dari Jungie ? Katakan Hyungie ! Katakan ! Beritahu Jungie agar Jungie mengerti hyung !"

Oke. Jungkook kembali dalam mode emosinya. Terbukti dari nafasnya yang memburu setelah mengucapkan barisan kalimat dengan nada yang nyaris naik satu oktaf setiap kalimatnya. Bahkan...mata namja manis penyandang 'Hanggeum Magnae' itu tengah berkaca-kaca. Entah mengapa bocah 18 tahun itu merasakan perasaan kalut dalam diri sang kekasih. Sementara perasaan dipermainkan dan dikesampingkan tengah menyelimuti dirinya sendiri.

"Hyungie...hyungie yang bilang kalau kita tidak boleh saling menyembunyikan sesuatu...tapi kenapa hyungie mengingkarinya ?" Jungkook berjalan mnedekat dan menaruh tangan kanannya untuk menangkup pipi kiri Hoseok.

"Apa yang membuatmu gelisah Hyungie ? Katakan."

Hoseok menggeleng pelan.

"Eobseoyo.."

Jungkook mengernyit. Hoseok terkesan menghindar.

"Sudahlah...kajja kita kekamar. Aku akan me'nina-bobo'kan mu..." Hoseok meraih tangan Jungkook dipipinya dan menggenggamnya erat. Membawanya memasuki kamar tidur mereka.

Namun Jungkook berhenti sebelum mencapai ranjangnya.

"kau berbohong hyungie..."

Dan Hoseok juga berhenti berjalan, namun tidak berbalik menatap Jungkook di belakangnya.

"Apanya yang berbohong ?" Ia bertanya pelan. Mencoba meredam suaranya agar tidak tercekat.

"..." Hening menyelimuti. Mereka masih berada di posisi yang sama. Bahkan kedua tangan mereka masih bertautan.

"Hiks..."

Punggung Hoseok menegak. 'Itu...Jungkook menangis ?' batinnnya miris.

"Hiks...hiks..." Hoseok masih diam diposisinya.

"Hiks hiks...hiks..hiks..."

Oke. Cukup. Hoseok tidak tahan.

Ia segera berbalik menghadap Jungkook dan memeluknya erat. Meredam isakan pilu dari sang kekasih.

"Wae ?"

Bukannya mendapat jawaban dari mulut Jungkook, Hoseok malah mendapatkan remasan kuat pada bagian belakang jaketnya.

"Aku mendengar semuanya hyungie...hiks...aku mendengarnya..."

"..." Hoseok diam. Jujur, ia belum seratus persen menangkap maksud Jungkook.

"Hyungie akan meninggalkanku kan nanti ? Hyungie akan pergi dari Jungie kan ? Makanya Hyungie minta maaf pada Jungie...Iya kan hyung ?"

Oh. Jadi Jungkook sudah tahu ya...

"Mian..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.**YouAreMuchBetterThanHim#4**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung...mereka kenapa ?" Taehyung berdiri disamping Seokjin yang masih terdiam menatap meja pantri didepannya.

"Tae...kau percaya pada mereka kan ?"

Taehyung tersentak saat Seokjin menghadap kearahnya dan menegakkan bahunya.

"Mereka siapa...hyungie ?"

Seokjin menghela nafas.

"Mereka. Hoseok dan Jungkook."

"Ya...aku percaya. Memangnya mereka kenapa hyung ?"

Seokjin kembali menghela nafas.

"Kurasa...mereka akan benar-benar berpisah. Mengingat tentang apa yang dikatakan Jimin semalam..." Seokjin menunduk. Dan Taehyung...

"Mwo ?!"

Oke. Bola mata Taehyung bahkan nyaris keluar. Ia terlalu terkejut !

"Berpisah ? Bagaimana bisa ?" Taehyung bertanya dengan suara yang nyaris mendesis. Ia takut jika sepasang sejoli yang tengah diliputi kekalutan dan kesedihan itu mendenganya.

Ya. Suara isakan Jungkook bahkan terlalu keras untuk sampai kedalam dapur.

Seokjin mengendikkan bahunya.

"Sepertinya...aku harus membicarakannya dengan Namjoon.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.**YouAreMuchBetterThanHim#4**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruang tengah dorm bangtan benar-benar diliputi oleh aura mencekam. Dimana ada Hoseok dan Jungkook yang duduk disofa dengan diapit Namjoon disebelah kanan Hoseok dan Seokjin disebelah kiri Jungkook. Kemudian ada Taehyung yang duduk dikarpet ditengah-tengah Jimin dan Yoongi. Dan...

"Sebenarnya ada apa ? Kenapa bisa kacau seperti ini ? Kalian lupa TRB pertama akan segera digelar ?"

...Manager hyung yang sepertinya sedang dalam mode 'not good'.

Oke. Lengkaplah ketidaknyamanan yang terasa di dorm Bangtan.

"Hoseok. Jungkook." Manager menatap tajam Hoseok dan Jungkook yang hanya menatap kosong pada lantai.

"Kalian kenapa ? Ada masalah ? Ceritalah dengan member lain. Jangan hanya dipendam. Kalian memegang bagian terpenting dalam grup. Jika kalian saja seperti ini, bagaimana jadinya konser nanti ?"

"Jwoseonghamnida.." Hoseok sedikit membungkuk menyampaikan permintaan maafnya.

"Dan kau Namjoon. Kondisikan membermu sementara aku membawa Hoseok dan Jungkook bersamaku."

Semua mendongak menatap sang manager. Kaget. Itulah hal pertama yang menjadi reaksi para member. Terlebih Hoseok dan Jungkook.

"Hoseok, Jungkook, ikut aku sekarang juga."

"Ne.." Hoseok dan Jungkook menjawab lirih.

Sebelum mereka bertiga benar-benar meniggalkan dorm Bangtan, Jungkook sempat bertanya.

"Bolehkah aku membawa Yoongi hyung, hyungnim ?"

"Tidak. Ia masih harus menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Jimin."

Dan Jungkook hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

Ia lantas mengikuti Manager hyung dan Hoseok yang tengah berjalan lebih dulu didepannya. Sepanjang perjalanan, tidak ada yang berbicara. Manager memang sengaja berdiam diri, Jungkook yang tidak tahu harus berbicara apa, dan Hoseok yang memang dalam kondisi tidak baik untuk memulai pembicaran.

Dan jika dilihat lebih detail lagi, Jungkook terkesan menghindari untuk berjalan sejajar dengan Hoseok. Terlebih saat tatapannya tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Hoseok, Jungkook akan langsung menunduk dan berpura-pura tidak melihat.

Ada apa sebenarnya ? Mengapa mereka terlihat saling menjauhkan diri ? Terlihat aneh karena sebelumnya mereka selalu menempel meskipun akan ada pengganggu, seperti Taehyung misalnya.

"kenapa kalian berjauhan seperti itu ? Hoseok-ah, pegang tangan Jungkook. Ia akan ketinggalan jika terus berjalan dibelakang."

Hoseok mendongak menatap managernya. Kemudian beralih menatap Jungkook yang menunduk.

"Maaf hyung, aku sudah tidak berhak lagi untuk menggenggam tangan Jungkook." Hoseok masih menatap Jungkook.

"Kenapa ? Kau kekasihnya kan ? Jadi apanya yang tidak berhak ?"

"Aku bukan pemiliknya lagi hyung."

DEG.

Jungkook semakin menunduk. Batinnya teriris saat kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Hoseok. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, meredam isakan yang mungkin akan lolos dari bibirnya.

"Apa maksudnya hope ?" Manager hyung mengernyit bingung.

"..." hening sesaat menyelimuti koridor tempat mereka berdiri.

"Kami berpisah hyung."

Oke. Manager hyung sukses berjengit kebelakang.

Berita macam apa ini ? Ia ditelfon Namjoon hampir tengah malam untuk datang kedorm. Dan yang ia dapatkan adalah...berita buruk dari anak buah yang terlampau disayanginya. Sangat-sangat buruk.

"Berpisah ?"

"Ya."

Kurasa kalian harus mengetahuinya, siang tadi...Hoseok memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya dengan Jungkook. Yah, walaupun pada awalnya Hoseok harus bertekuk lutut meyakinkan Jungkook akan suatu hal. Ia akhirnya mengakhiri sebagian hidupnya. Berat. Sangat berat. Terlebih saat Jungkook menangis hebat dihadapannya. Jungkook memang menerima keputusannya, tapi sorot matanya terdominasi oleh kesedihan dan kekecewaan.

Dan Jungkook hanya mampu meremas kuat bagian belakang jaket Hoseok saat ia menagis hebat dipelukan orang yang dicintinya. Membiarkan seluruh air matanya menjadi pelampiasan kekecewaannya. Berjanji akan suatu hal, setidaknya itu cukup meyakinkan dirinya bahwa melepas Hoseok, sebagian jiwanya, adalah keputusan yang tepat.

.

.

.

.

.

'Jadi...kita benar-benar...berpisah...ya?'

.

.

.

.

.

.**TBC**

.

Huwaaaaaa TT_TT maafkan saya readers-deul, saya gak jadi nge-end-nin ffnya di chapt ini, bikos terlalu nanggung endingnya kalo Cuma nyampe di chapt ini. Maafkan saya karena ingkar janji, tapi saya janji ! Chapt 5 nya beneran ENDING ! Dan apalagi ini ? TT_TT saya telat apdet lagi ! Maafkan saya readers-deul. Saya masih banyak tugas dan saya sedang dalam Ujian Tengah Semester. Apalagi saya juga harus disibukkan dengan latihan dance beserta rapat" crew majalah sekolah yang selalu dadakan...:3 dan yang lebih parah, yang membuat saya frustasi tingkat dewa adalah, saya gak bisa connect ke ffn dikarenakan wifi nya troubleshoot terus :3

Untuk itu saya minta maaf readers-deul...*bungkuk 90o*

Jeongmal jwoseonghamnida. Dan ini untuk balasan reviewnya :

**Aulia Rosa : **HopeKook berjaya ! *angkat barner Hopekook* xD. Iya aku ingat kamu kok beb, rani kan ? xD Ini udah lanjut, mian gak jadi end disini dan juga atas keterlambatan apdetnya. xD

**Diradesfi00 : **Semoga saja happy ending. ^^ Mian gak jadi end disini dan juga telat apdet ^^

**Tifagyeomi97 : **kkkk~ Hoseok memang ngeselin. xD Iya Hopekook udah bersatu, tapi maaf karena dichapt 4 ini mereka saya pisah egen xD tapi pecayalah, dibalik perpisahan pasti ada persatuan lagi kok (?) xD maaf telat apdet dan gak jadi end disini ^^

**GitARMY : **kamu yang baca aja terharu, aku aja yang ngetik sampe banjir airmata kok..xD :v Ini udah lanjut, kamu gak usah komen apa-apa juga gpp kok, asalkan muncul di kolom review walau hanya ada 'lanjutttt'nya doang xD...btw, makasih semangatnya,maaf karena tidak jadi end disiini dan telat apdet ^^

**She3nn0 : **mereka memang nyesekkin (?) *haduh ambigu-_-* xD gak sabar endingnya ya ? sama, saya pun juga gak sabar *plak xD tapi maaf ya, gak jadi end disini, tolong tetep tunggu endingnya ya..xD maaf juga karena telat apdet..^^

Maaf bagi yang belum terbalas reviewnya. Thanks for reviews and thanks too for silent readers *kalo ada*

Jangan lupa untuk tetap review ya ..karena itu yang menjadi semangat saya buat ngelanjutin ff ini. Btw, ini udah lebih dari 3rb word, sudah panjangkah ?

Baiklah...akhir kata...sampai jumpa dichapter 5 ! ^^ doakan saja saya gak telat apdet *lagi* tapi saya juga gak janji akan apdet cepat, tergantung jadwal latihan, rapat, dan juga konektifitas(?) wifi nya ^^ kkkk~

**RnR please `~~ RAE~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**[BTS]|| You Are Much Better Than Him||Chapter.5 [EnD]**

**Tittle : You Are Much Better Than Him**

**Author : Rae**

**Genre : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Hurt, Sad Romance, and Others**

**Rated : T, G, K**

**Cast : HopeKook couple from BTS as main cast, slight : HopeV, JinV, and YoonMin. other BangTan's members**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Summary :** "Apa sih lebihnya Taehyungie Hyung, Hyungie ? Apa yang Taehyungie hyung punya tetapi Jungkookie tidak punya ? Apa yang Tae Hyung bisa lakukan tetapi Jungie tidak bisa melakukannya, Hyungie ?" pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berjubel di otak Jungkook. Pertanyaan yang sama setiap harinya. Pertanyaan tentang apa lebihnya seorang Kim Taehyung dari Jeon Jungkook.

**Author's Note :** Sebenarnya saya agak maksa bikin slight HopeV nya. Why ? Because I don't like HopeV. Apapun itu tentang HopeV, sekalipun hanya tulisan "HopeV" saya pasti akan nangis. Nulis partnya HopeV di ff ini pun saya betah-betahin :D. Demi terselenggaranya/? ff ini. Kkkk~ xD *author aneh*. Okay ,No bacot from author. Enjoy it and Review Please. ^^.

**.**

**.TYPO(s). IT'S YAOI ! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ! NO PLAGIAT ! RnR PLEASE ^^**

**~Rae Present~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Jungkook mengerjap pelan, membiasakan penglihatannya dari seberkas sinar yang menelusup masuk melalui jendela kamarnya. Ugh...Jungkook lupa tidak menutup gordennya lagi -_-. Menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan mulai memejamkan kembali matanya. Namun belum sampai ia terpejam, selimutnya sudah ditarik menjauhi tubuhnya._

"_Ugh...hyung...lima menit lagi..." Jungkook menepis pelan lengan kokoh yang mencoba memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang._

"_Ayo bangun...kau bisa terlambat sayang~" si pemilik lengan berbisik di telinga Jungkook._

"_Khan sekolahnya masuk siang hyung~~ Jungkook masih ngantuk~" Ughh...Jungkook tengah merengek manja rupanya._

_CHUP~_

_Oke. Sekarang mata Jungkook sukses terbuka lebar. Beberapa detik yang lalu, bibir seseorang mencuri sebuah kecupan dipipinya._

"_Bagaimana ? Masih tidak mau bangun, hm ?"_

_Dengan bibir mengerucut lucu dan sedikit hentakan kecil kakinya pada selimutnya, Jungkook bangkit duduk diatas tempat tidurnya dan mengucek-ngucek pelan matanya._

"_Ayo mandi !" orang itu menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Jungkook sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Jungkook. Dan sebuah dengusan mengiringi langkah malas Jungkook menuju kamar mandi._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Bisakah kau tidak mengurusi ponsel laknatmu itu Park. Jimin. Sshi ?!"_

"_Apa sih hyung ?! Aku hanya ingin menghubungi Jirin !"_

"_Kau sudah menghubunginya lebih dari tujuh kali Jim ! Jika Jirin tidak mengangkat panggilanmu, yasudah biarkan ! Jangan terus-terusan mengutaki ponselmu !"_

"_Hyung ! Wajar jika aku melakukannya ! Dia adikku hyung ! Dan wajar jika aku khawatir, karna aku kakaknya !"_

_BRAKK._

"_Oke ! Urusi saja semua keinginanmu ! Dan jangan lagi pedulikan aku !"_

_BLAMM._

_Jungkook mengerjap pelan saat mendapati pintu depan dorm bangtan ditutup secara tidak manusiawi. Ia menatap blank seseorang yang tengah mengasak rambutnya frustasi. Itu Jimin. Dan yang tadi itu Yoongi. Ugh...bahkan ini masih pagi, tapi dua anak manusia itu sudah bertengkar._

"_Jimin hyung, Yoongi hyung kenapa ?"_

_Bukannya menjawab, Jimin malah berlalu meninggalkan Jungkook._

'_Sebenarnya...apa yang sedang terjadi di pagi yang cerah ini?' Jungkook memandang sekeliling dengan bingung._

"_YOONGI HYUNG KAU MEMBUATKU FRUSTASI ! ARRGGHHHHHH !"_

_Jungkook berjengit, 'apa-apaan Jimin hyung ?' ia cukup terkejut mendengar teriakan Jimin yang membahana ke seluruh dorm._

_Jungkook menghela nafas kemudian melangkah meninggalkan ruang tengah menuju...kamarnya._

_Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas melihat gundukan terbungkus selimut dihadapannya._

"_Huft...hyung...tadi kau menyuruhku cepat-cepat bangun, tapi sekarang kau yang tidur!" bibir seksi Jungkook mempout dengan lucu. Kedua tangannya ia lipat didepan dadanya._

"_Hyung~~"_

"_Hmmm." Hanya gumaman yang ia dapatkan._

"_Bangunlah hyung~~ ayo~~~" Jungkook menggoyang-goyangkan gundukan berselimut didepannya._

_SRET._

"_Kyaaa!" Jungkook memekik kecil saat sepasang lengan kokoh menarik dirinya hingga terjatuh diatas ranjang._

"_Nah, begini lebih baik Ny. Jung. Jangan terus mengomeliku, nanti kau cepat tua sayang~" si penarik berdendang dengan manis ditelinga Jungkook, sementara kedua lengannya semakin erat memeluk pinggang ramping Jungkook._

"_Hopie Hyung ! Apaan sih !" Jungkook menyikut dada orang yang mendekapnya. "Lepas tidak ?!"_

"_Tidak akan sayang~"_

"_Dasar ! Lepaskan aku hyung~~~" Jungkook merengek._

"_Mwo ? Aku tidak dengar sayang, ayo ulangi~~"_

"_Lepaskan aku Tuan Muda Jung !" Jungkook berteriak setengah merengek._

"_Kkkk~ baiklah baiklah, kulepaskan. Tapi, sebagai gantinya..." si penarik membalikkan badan Jungkook hingga sepenuhnya menghadap dirinya._

"_Izinkan aku menciummu...Jungkook..."_

_Doe eyes Jungkook terbelalak. Mulutnya terbuka hendak memprotesi orang didepannya saat benda basah dan kenyal mnempel di bibirnya. Jungkook bungkam. Refleks, manik indah miliknya menutup seiring dengan lumatan kecil dibibirnya. Diam-diam ia tersenyum._

"_Sampai kapanpun aku milikmu hyung. Jdi tak usah meminta izinku untuk diriku. Karna aku selamanya milikmu..._

_._

_._

_._

_...Hopie hyung..."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.KLAP.

Kedua mata Jungkook terbuka pelan. 'Mimpi itu lagi...' gumamnya dalam hati. Dan ia merasakan sesuatu menempel dibibirnya. Refleks, ia bungkam. Mendapati sepasang mata mentapnya dan sesuatu dibibirnya terlepas.

"J-jungkook...kau t-terbangun ? M-maafkan aku...a-aku tidak bermaksud m-melakukannya...m-maaf..a-aku lan-"

CUP.

"Kau lebih baik saat diam hyung." Jungkook berujar datar dengan sorot mata yang memilukan stelah ia mencium namja tampan dihadapannya tepat dibibir yang beberapa detik lalu mencium Jungkook.

Jungkook menghambur kepelukan namja didepannya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu sang namja tampan.

"Aku merindukanmu hyung. Sangat." Air mata mulai mengaliri paras manis Jungkook.

Sepi. Haya ada isak tangis Jungkook.

'Kenapa kau diam saja hyung ? Ayo katakan hal yang sama denganku. Katakan jika kau juga merindukanku hyung!'

Perlahan, namja tampan itu menarik tubuh Jungkook menjauhi dirinya. Menghapus air mata Jungkook.

"Maafkan aku Kookie-ah..." Ia menangkup sebelah pipi Jungkook dengan tangan kirinya. Mengusapnya miris.

"Aku tidak pantas kau rindukan...maafkan aku.." Namja tampan itu mengecup kening Jungkook lama, sarat akan beribu makna, membuat Jungkook memejamkan mata untuk beberapa saat.

"Tidurlah lagi, ini sudah malam. Maaf mengganggu mimpi indahmu Kook. Maaf atas tindakanku tadi." Namja tampan itu tersenyum lembut pada Jungkook, ia menuruni tempat tidur dan mulai beranjak meninggalkan Jungkook. Jungkook tahu, itu senyum keterpaksaan.

Ia memandangi punggung tegap itu menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

"Kau memang mengganggu mimpi indah yang menyakitkan untukku...Hopie hyung..."

.

.

.

.

. .**YouAreMuchBetterThanHim#5**

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok baru saja akan memasuki kamarnya setelah ia merenung di balkon dua jam lamanya ditemani tepias air hujan yang mengguyur Gangnam. Ia berhenti dan menatap pintu putih ber-plat- "Namjoon-Jungkook" didepannya. Samar, ia mendengar suara erangan lirih dari dalam. Kening Hoseok sukses berkerut. Diambilnya kenop pintu dan memutarnya perlahan. Mengintip ruangan temaram dihadapannya.

"Jungkook ?" ia memanggil sosok yang dua jam lalu ia temui dikamar ini. Hening. Jungkook tak menyahut.

Hoseok melangkah lebih dalam memasuki kamar dan melangkah kearah ranjang Jungkook. Erangan itu kembali terdengar. Semakin dekat ia dengan Jungkook, semakin jelas pula erangan yang ia dengar.

Hoseok berdiri dihadapan Jungkook, menekan saklar lampu disamping tempat tidur Jungkook. Ia mengamati Jungkook sesaat sebelum matanya sukses terbelalak.

"Jungkook-ah.." Hoseok berjongkok dihadapan Jungkook. Mengusap pipi Jungkook yang memerah. Dingin. Itulah yang ia rasakan.

"Astaga..." Hoseok mengusap kasar wajahnya sebelum berdiri mendekati jendela. Menutup kacanya dan menarik tirai gordennya.

"Sshh..dingin..."

Hoseok menoleh, menatap Jungkook yang meringkuk kedinginan. Ia bahkan tak memakai selimutnya.

"Jungkook, kau mendengarku ? Katakan sesuatu kookie-ah..." Hoseok mengusapi pipi Jungkook. Ia begitu khawatir. Pasalnya suhu tubuh Jungkook begitu dingin.

'Kenapa ? Ya tuhan...' batinnya kalut.

"Kookie-ah...kau mendengar hyung ? Kookie-ah...katakan sesuatu..jebal.."

"Sshh...ssh..." hnya desisan pelan yang menjawab kekhawatiran Hoseok. Tubuh Jungkook bergetar kedinginan, bahkan bibirnya pucat pasi. Suhu tubuhnya pun masih sama, dingin.

"Ya Tuhan apa yang terjadi..."

Hoseok melepas sweater putih yang dipakainya dan tanpa pikir panjang melapiskannya pada tubuh Jungkook. Dan...oh...Hoseok baru menyadari jika Jungkook hanya mengenakan kaos tipis transparan, sedangkan diluar badai hujan sedang mengguyur. Dan Jungkook tidak menutup jendelanya ? Oh astaga...

"Kookie...katakan sesuatu...kau mendengarku kan ?" Hoseok berjongkok dihadapan Jungkook. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat tangan Jungkook, sementara tangan kirinya mengusapi pipi dingin Jungkook.

"Kookie-ah...Ya Tuhan...apa yang harus kulakukan...apa aku harus menelepon Namjoon ? Oh tidak tidak...ia tidak akan mengangakatnya...ini lewat jam 11..." Hoseok kalut, sangat. Ia diliputi kekhawatiran yang luar biasa.

Perlu diketahui, hanya ada hoseok dan Jungkook di dorm Bangtan saat ini. Yoongi sedang marahan dengan Jimin, ia pulang ke Daegu dan Jimin memaksa untuk ikut. Taehyung dan Seokjin menginap di Daegu, dirumah Taehyung. Dan Namjoon tadi mengirim pesan jika ia akan menginap di BigHit karena terjebak badai. Jadilah tinggal Hoseok dan Jungkook yang tersisa.

"Hopie hyung..." Hoseok tersadar dari pikiran kalutnya saat sebuah suara memanggilnya lirih.

"Kookie..." Hoseok mempererat genggaman tangannya saat ia sadar Jungkook barusan memanggilnya.

"Hyungie...dingin..." suara Jungkook begitu lemah, bahkan sangat lirih. Butuh kejelian ekstra bagi Hoseok untuk dapat mendengarnya.

"Kau mendengarku kookie-ah ? Dimana yang dingin ?"

Jungkook tidak menjawab. Matanya menatap Hoseok dengan setengah terbuka. Ia menarik tangannya yang digenggam Hoseok. Membawa tangannya ke belakang kepala Hoseok. Meraih tengkuk Hoseok dan membawanya mendekat.

Cup.

Sebuah ciuman mendarat dibir Hoseok. Hanya menempel.

Hoseok diam, ia dapat merasakan dinginnya bibir Jungkook yang menciumnya. Ia mulai menutup matanya saat bibir Jungkook melumat bibir atasnya. Ia mulai membalas ciuman Jungkook, bahkan tangannya mulai beralih meraih pinggang Jungkook dan Jungkook mulai menarik Hoseok mendekat kearahnya.

Oh Tuhan...Jungkook begitu agresif, ia bahkan hanya setengah sadar saat ini.

Entah apa yang terjadi, yang jelas sekarang Hoseok sudah ikut berbaring disamping Jungkook. Bibir mereka masih bertaut, bahkan kedua lengan Jungkook terkalung dengan manisnya di leher Hoseok. Ciuman yang tadinya kalem pun mulai sedikit agresif.

Tiba-tiba saja, Hoseok menarik bibirnya dari bibir Jungkook. Menangkup pipi putih Jungkook dan menyatukan kedua kening mereka. Menatap penuh sayang mata setengah terbuka milik Jungkook yang balas menatapnya eummm...rindu ?

"Kookie-ah...apa yang terjadi ?" Hoseok menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi sedikit mata Jungkook.

"Katakan...apa...yang terjadi ?"

Jungkook menggeleng pelan. Matanya masih setengah terbuka, menandakan kalau ia sedang separuh sadar saat ini. Dan Hoseok mengetahui itu dengan jelas.

"Kookie...apa kau...sadar apa yang kau lakukan tadi ?"

"Huh ?" Jungkook menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok dengan tidak benar. Ia benar-benar sedang separuh sadar.

"Kookie..."

"Hyungie...kenapa ?"

Hoseok mengernyit bingung. Ada apa ?

"Kenapa dingin sekali hyungie ? Bibir Jungie juga..Jungie bahkan kesulitan berbicara."

Heol ?! Pantas jika Jungkook hanya berujar lirih sedari tadi. Bibirnya sedingin es!

"Hyungie..." Jungkook kembali menarik tengkuk Hoseok dan mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Kali ini Jungkook diam. Ia membiarkan Hoseok yang bergerak.

'Ya Tuhan...engkau apakan makhluk polos ini ?' Hoseok menyadari bibir Jungkook masih sangat-sangat dingin saat bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Membuat Hoseok melumatnya pelan, berusaha menurunkan suhunya. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya saat bibirmu membeku dan sulit untuk berbicara.

"Eummhh..." Jungkook melenguh saat bibir Hoseok mengulum bibir atasnya mesra. Ia semakin mengalungkan kedua lengannya dan ia merasakan pinggangnya semakin ditarik mendekat oleh namja tampan yang tengah memagut bibirnya.

Sebenarnya, Hoseok tengah berjuang melawan nafsunya saat ini.

Jungkook melepas ciuman mereka sebentar, ia butuh oksigen. Hoseok pikir, Jungkook akan berhenti setelah ciuman merekan terlepas. Namun yang didapatinya sungguh diluar dugaan. Jungkook kembali menciumnya, jauh lebih agresif dari sebelumnya. Bibir saling mengulum satu sama lain, lidah sudah mulai beradu di dalam mulut Jungkook, bahkan setetes saliva mulai menuruni leher Jungkook. Ugh, kenapa jadi terasa panas disini.

Jungkook sedikit tersentak saat matanya yang masih setengah terbuka itu tak sengaja melirik abdomen bawah Hoseok dan menemukan abs liat diperut Hoseok.

'Tunggu...'

"Kookie-ah...wae ?" Hoseok bertanya dengan suara beratnya saat tiba-tiba saja Jungkook kembali melepas ciumannya. Ia sudah mulai terjebak alur permainan ini. Ia bahkan lupa tujuan awalnya mencium Jungkook.

"H-hyungie...kau...topless ?" Doe eyes Jungkook-yang masih saja setengah tertutup-sedikit membelalak.

Hoseok terkekeh. " Kau kedinginan, jadi kupakaikan kau sweaterku."

Cup. Hoseok mencuri sebuah kecupan di bibir Jungkook.

"Huh ?" Jungkook kembali menjawab tidak benar.

"Oh...astaga kookie~ Kau bahkan masih setengah sadar, tapi kelakuanmu...oh astaga..." Hoseok sedikit terkekeh.

"Kookie-ah..." Hoseok sedikit tertegun saat jemari Jungkook turun menyusuri bentuk abs-nya.

Cup. Hoseok kembali mencium bibirnya. Sedikit melumatnya lebih kasar.

"Kau menyukainya ?" Ia berbisik tepat dihadapan bibir Jungkook dengan kening menyatu.

Jungkook tersenyum kemudian mengangguk pelan diikuti semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

Oh Tuhan...Hoseok bersumpah...perasaanya menghangat.

Ia kembali mencium bibir Jungkook dengan agresif dan Jungkook membalasnya. Ia menurunkan ciumannya ke perpotongan leher dan bahu Jungkook. Menghisapnya pelan terkadang menggigitinya. Menghasilkan noda kemerahan disana. Ia tersenyum kemudian mengusap noda itu penuh sayang dengan ibu jarinya.

"Eunghh...hyungiehh...hentikanhh..." Jungkook mulai menggeliat tak nyaman saat Hoseok kembali menghisap perpotongan lehernya yang lain, menciptakan noda yang lebih jelas dari sebelumnya. Namun ucapannya tak digubris oleh Hoseok. Hanya gelengan manja yang ia dapatkan.

"Jangan hentikan aku...kau yang memulainya." Hoseok mengecup noda itu cukup lama dan bergumam 'Aku mencintaimu' disana. Dan ia mulai menindih tubuh Jungkook, melepas sweaternya dan kaos transparan yang melekat ditubuh Jungkook.

'Maafkan aku Jungie...kau yang memulainya...'

.

.

.

.

. .**YouAreMuchBetterThanHim#5**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**The Red Bullets, BTS BEGINS**

**Agustus, 12, 2015**

.

Jungkook memandang ponselnya yang menampilkan gambar seorang namja tampan tengah mencium mesra pipi namja cantik yang tersenyum disampingnya. Senyum miris terpampang di wajah cantiknya. Ia bawa ibu jarinya untuk mengusap wajah namja tampan di foto tersebut.

"Hyung...i miss you..." lirih Jungkook.

"I miss you too, Kookie..."

DEG.

Jungkook mendongak dan menatap seorang namja tampan yang tersenyum kearahya. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar, berharap ini hanya sebuah mimpi. Namun sayang, ini kenyataan.

Orang itu berjalan mendekati Jungkook. Berjongkok dihadapan Jungkook dan membawa jari-jemari Jungkook ke dalam genggamannya.

.

.

.

"Ayo kita temui orang tuamu, Kookie..."

.

.

.

.

**Seoul International Hospital, 5 April 2015**

.

**Hoseok dan Yoongi duduk berdampingan di sebuah bangku panjang di taman sebuah rumah sakit di Seoul. Yoongi yang sedari tadi menatap datar tanpa ekspresi kedepan dan Hoseok yang bersandar tak nyaman pada sandaran kursi karena Yoongi yang tidak kunjung bicara sejak kurang lebih sepuluh menit mereka duduk diam disitu.**

**Hoseok yang pada dasarnya memang tidak bisa diam pun mencoba mengajak Yoongi berbicara.**

"**Hyung, kau mau mengatakan apa ? Kalau tidak ada, aku harus segera kembali ketempat Jungkook. Aku takut ia akan mencariku saat bangun nanti."**

"**..." Yoongi masih betah dalam diamnya. Ia tak memberikan tanda-tanda akan menjawab ucapan Hoseok.**

"**Hah...baiklah hyung kalau kau tidak jadi bicara. Aku harus kemb-"**

"**Tinggalkan Jungkook."**

**Hoseok berhenti, mengurungkan niatnya untuk melangkah meninggalkan Yoongi dan menatap Yoongi dengan terkejut saat perkataannya dipotong oleh kata-kata ambigu dari yoongi.**

**Yoongi mendongak menatapnya.**

"**Tinggalkan Jungkook, Hope-ah..." ujarnya pelan.**

**Hoseok masih terkejut dibuatnya. Perkataan Yoongi menari-nari di fikirannya.**

**Apa ? Tinggalkan Jungkook katanya ? Hoseok berani bersumpah ia akan loncat dari atas atap gedung BigHit Entertaiment jika ia salah dengar. Tapi ia tidak salah dengar ! Barusan Yoongi mengatakan...**

"**Bisakah kau tinggalkan dia Hope-ah ?"**

**DEG.**

**Hoseok berbalik menghadap Yoongi. "Hyung...wae?"**

**Yoongi menghela nafas.**

"**Aku tahu kau sebenarnya mengetahui alasanku memintamu untuk meninggalkan Jungkook. Dan kurasa aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi."**

"**Maksudmu...orang tua Jungkook?"**

**Yoongi mengangguk. "Kedua orangtuanya melarang hubungan kalian. Begitu pula orang tuamu. Mereka lebih menyetujui kau dengan Taehyung. Bukankah mereka juga pernah mengancammu jika kalian tetap meneruskan hubungan ini?"**

**Hoseok menghela nafas berat. "Hyung, aku tahu orang tua kami tidak pernah menyetujui hubungan kami. Tapi itu bukan berarti aku harus meninggalkan Jungkook, apalagi harus bersama Taehyung. Kuakui perasaanku sempat goyah, tapi aku tahu di mana sebenarnya aku menapak. Jungkook. Dia segalanya bagiku hyung."**

"**Lalu? Bagaimana dengan orang tua Jungkook? Mereka bahkan memintaku untuk memisahkan kalian. Dan aku tahu ini sangat egois." Yoongi menunduk.**

"**Aku menghargai mu Hyung. Dan aku sudah memikirkan ini semua jauh-jauh hari. Dan aku juga tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."**

**Yoongi mendongak menatap Hoseok bingung.**

.

.

.

.

"**Akan kutinggalkan Jungkook untuk sementara. Dan aku akan kembali saat semua sudah kutata dengan rapi"**

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo kita menemui orang tuamu, Kookie..."

Jungkook mengerjap pelan. Setetes air mata terjatuh menuruni pipinya.

"Hyung janji...ini akan segera berakhir. Penantianmu, rasa sakitmu, dan semua beban yang kau tanggung. Ini akan segera berakhir."

Hoseok-namja tampan- tersenyum. Membawa jemari Jungkook untuk di kecupnya penuh sayang.

"Maukah kau menunggu lebih lama lagi?"

.

.

.

.

.

**Busan, 11 November 2015**

.

"Hyung...Kookie takutt~~" Jungkook menggenggam erat telapak tangan Hoseok yang bertautan dengan miliknya. Mereka tengah berdiri di hadapan pintu kebesaran Keluarga Jeon.

"Tenanglah..semua akan baik-baik saja.." Hoseok tersenyum dan mengusap sayang rambut Jungkook.

Bohong jika ia tidak takut sekarang. Bahkan jantungnya serasa ingin melompat keluar. Sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertamanya berdiri di pintu kebesaran 'Jeon'. Ini kali kedua nya jika kalian ingin tahu.

Cklek~

Pintu besar itu terbuka perlahan. Bagai gerakan slow motion, pintu itu dibuka dari dalam, sedikit-sedikit mulai memperlihatkan siluet perempuan paruh baya di baliknya. Semakin lebar pintu itu terbuka, semakin keras detakkan jantung keduanya dan semakin erat pula tautan jemari mereka.

"Annyeong Jungkook-ah...Hoseok-ah.."

Pintu telah terbuka sempurna. Namun Jantung Hosoek masih saja berperang di dalam sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.**YouAreMuchBetterThanHim#5**

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok berdiri kaku dihadapan 'orang-orang besar' dikeluarga Jeon. Dihadapannya berdiri ayah Jungkook yang memandangnya tidak suka. Ngomong-ngomong, Jungkook dipaksa saudara-saudara nya untuk berdiam diri di kamarnya. Jadilah hanya ada Hoseok,ayah&amp;ibu Jungkook beserta beberapa orang saudara Jungkook yang lainnya.

"Duduklah." Bahkan suara ayahnya begitu dingin.

Hoseok melangkah kaku mengikuti ayah Jungkook yang mempersilakannya menduduki salah satu sofa disana.

"Apa Yoongi atau Jimin tidak memberitahumu sampai kau dengan berani mengunjungi kami untuk kedua kalinya? Apa kau sudah benar-benar menepati janjimu tiga bulan yang lalu" ayah Jungkook kembali berujar dingin.

"S-sudah abeoji.." Ugh Sial! Suara Hoseok bergetar!

"Lalu?"

Hoseok menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia mengatur seluruh fungsi oragn pada tubuhnya untuk siap menerima apapun yang dikatakan ayah Jungkook setelah ucapannya nanti.

"Abeoji..." hoseok memberanikan diri menatap ayah Jungkook.

"Saya sudah berusaha meninggalkan Jungkook setelah hari dimana Abeoji menolak saya saat itu." Hoseok menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tetapi...saya semakin tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Maafkan saya abeoji..."

Hoseok menunduk. "Jadi...saya memohon untuk kedua kalinya kepada Anda, Abeoji..."

Hening sesaat. Hoseok mempersiapkan dirinya terhadap segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi nanti.

.

.

.

"Izinkan saya meminta Jungkook dari anda..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Seoul, 28 Desember 2015**

.

"**JinV!"**

"**MinSu!"**

"**JinTae! Seokjin Taehyun is Real!"**

"**Jimin Suga! Let's get married!"**

Semua member BTS tersenyum menatap banner-banner yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh beberapa ARMY yang duduk di lantai atas aula tempat mereka mengadakan konser In The Mood of Love pt.2.

Jimin dan Yoongi tengah melakukan fanservice. Mereka berpelukan dengan Jimin yang sesekali mencuri ciuman dipipi Yoongi. Yang mengakibatkan teriakan heboh dari para fans.

Taehyung dan Seokjin? Mereka berada di sisi panggung sebelah kiri. Tengah menyapa fans dan mengambil beberapa hadiah dari fans.

Di tengah panggung bundar yang berada ditengah-tengah penonton. Seorang namja tampan tengah mendekap erat pinggang ramping namja cantik disampingnya. Mereka tersenyum cerah, lebih cerah di banding yang lainnya. Rona bahagia terlihat jelas diwajah keduanya.

Lantunan lagu Convers High mengiringi mereka.

_Alright ppaljunochopanambo_

_Ni bare mujigaeneun shot like rambo_

_Nal jeogyeokhae tangtang shout out wow wow_

_Ni mommaewa hamkkemyeon deo haakhaak_

_Kkeon taxi kkeon cycle kkeon subway_

_No thanks nan kkeon bus tago brungbrung_

_Jeo haneul byeolbodan oneureun ni sinbalui byeoreul bollae_

_Haha da namjuni mollae_

Hoseok memeluk pinggang Jungkook erat. Dan tepat setelah ia menyelesaikan part rapp nya, ia mencium sekilas pipi Jungkook. Mengundang teriakan heboh dari para fans.

_Seuchimyeon inyeon seumyeodeulmyeon sarang_

_Irago nuga malhaesseottneundae_

_Neon aye naege muldeuleobeoryeottna_

_Niga joha geurado kkeonbeoseurouneun sinji ma_

Jungkook menatap Hoseok penuh binar dan mendaratkan ciuman manis di pipi kanan namja-nya. Sorakan fans semakin menggebu.

_Neoui Convers High_

_I really really want yo_

_Convers High_

_I really really like yo_

_Covers High_

_I really really need yo_

_Convers High convers High_

"Jungkook-ah! Saranghae!" Hoseok berteriak. Mengucapkan kata cinta untuk Jungkook. Bukan fans service atau yang lainnya. Tapi mewakili perasaannya.

"Nado saranghae Hopie Hyung!"

_Neoui Convers High_

_I really really want yo_

_Convers High_

_I really really like yo_

_Covers High_

_I really really need yo_

_Convers High convers High_

_Converse High… _

SRET.

Sorakan fans semakin keras memenuhi aula. Bahkan para member Bangtan memandang takjub kearah lantai tiga. Terutama Hoseok dan Jungkook. Meski terhalang beberapa konveti Encore, mereka benar-benar dapat melihat dengan jelas. Sesuatu menggantung di pembatas lantai tiga. Membuat Hoseok tersenyum cerah dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping jungkook. Bahkan Jungkook menangis haru sekarang.

"ARMY-deul...j-jeongmal gomawoyo...hiks...Kangsamida...hiks...Jeongmal Gamshahae...Kangsamida!" Jungkook tidak henti-hentinya membungkuk untuk berterimakasih pada semuanya, tidak hanya ARMY.

"ARMY-ya! Aku akan menjaga apa yang telah kalian percayakan padaku! Jeongmal gomawo!" Hoseok juga ikut membungkuk berterimakasih.

"**Kurasa...J-Hope oppa teringat dengan Jungkook-sshi. Bukankah HopeKook terlihat lebih manis daripada Vhope ?"**

"**Kalian sudah dua tahun bersama, harusnya kau lebih tahu dimana hatimu berpijak hyung"**

"**Aku percayakan putraku padamu. Sepenuhnya"**

Hoseok dan Jungkook menatap banner besar yang tergantung dengan jelas di depan mereka. Senyum bahagia dan air mata haru melengkapi perasaan mereka.

'Semuanya...akan kujaga dengan baik apa yang telah kalian percayakan padaku. Aku berjanji, tidak akan menghadirkan lagi air mata kesakitan dari mata indahnya. Tidak akan meninggalkannya, menyakitinya,...akan ku ukir senyum manis di wajahnya selalu. Karena ia jauh lebih baik dari siapapun di dunia. You Are Much Better than Him, Her, and others. Eomma, Appa, Eomonim, Abeoji, Hyungdeul, ARMY, Bangtan...jeongmal gamshahae...'~J-HOPE

"**HOPEKOOK IS REAL—LET'S MAKE SOME GOOD MEMORY TOGETHER—LET'S LOVE EACH OTHER AND FOREVER—ITS HOPEKOOK—NOW AND FOREVER—WE WILL SUPPORT YOU—WE LOVE U"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EnD**

.

.

Huwaaaaa~~~ akhirnya end juga~~ adakah yang masih ingat ceritanya? maafkan saya sudah membuat anda menunggu lama~~ terimakasih buat yang sudah mau menunggu dan mendukung saya~~ 3 dan buat tanggalnya TRB yg diatas, itu 100% asli Ngawur! Bukan kenyataan ya~~

Endingnya benar-benar tidak sesuai rencana awal, karena kesibukan dan beberapa ide yang mulai menjejali otak saya, saya jadi lupa sebagian plot untuk endingnya. Alhasil saya harus mengubah hampir 85% isi cerita. Maafkan saya jika endingnya tidak sesuai harapan readers-deul..jeongmal jeoseonghamnida *bungkuk 90o *

Dan maaf juga gak bisa bales review satu-satu *again*, masih dalam pekan Ujian Tengah Semester ,,,u.u

Akhir kata...Kangsahamida~~~ Jeongmal gamshahae~~~

Annyeong~~ see you next story~~

Rae#


End file.
